


Vacation In Death

by JenT4



Category: In Death
Genre: But maybe not, Crossover, F/M, In death - Freeform, JD Robb, Kind of AU, Mostly Fluff, Nora Roberts - Freeform, Three Sisters Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT4/pseuds/JenT4
Summary: Originally posted on Indeath.net waaaaaay back in the day. Recently found, and thought I would transfer it over. This is just for fun. A little In Death/Three Sisters Island crossover. Rated mature for language and mild smut. This was my very first foray into fanfiction, so please forgive any mistakes, and for that matter, formatting issues.As always, with everything I write, I try to stay in character as much as possible. These aren't my characters. All I'm doing is taking them out and playing with them for awhile. I'll always put them back the way I found them. Except for Baxter. I have reasons. Don't worry. I'd never kill him.For my ER fic readers, sorry for all of the updates that are coming that aren't ER fics. LOL But hey. Feel free to read this one too. Maybe you'll give the series a try. :D
Relationships: David Baxter/Original Character, Eve Dallas/Roarke, Mia/Sam, Nell/Zack, Ripley Todd/Mac Booke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. The explanation of why I’ve done this story. The first is because AlleyOop nagged, conned, and beat me into submission. I’ve got to thank her for it. I love you honey.
> 
> The second is that I’ve often wondered what would happen if gadget-geek Roarke were to meet gadget-geek Mac Booke, of the Three Sisters Island trilogy.
> 
> The third is that I wanted to work my favorite character (other than Eve and Roarke of course), into a story. Detective David Baxter is featured in a prominent role in this story.
> 
> This is just a fun story. There’s a murder mystery of course. What would an In Death be without one? But it takes second place to the rest of the story. This is a vacation for Eve and Roarke, so they will be doing lots of um….vacation type stuff. (That means more love scenes than I’ve seen in other fanfics around here. If you couldn’t read into that innuendo.)
> 
> Thanks for letting me share my story. I hope you all enjoy it, and any reviews are greatly appreciated.

Lieutenant Eve Dallas lay sprawled on her back in the lake her husband assured her was a bed. “Pretty good start to that vacation you nagged me into, Ace.”

Roarke rolled to his side, traced his wife’s face with his fingertip. “Well now. We’ve got a week to improve on the performance don’t we?” He kissed her chin and got up to walk to his department store sized closet. “Get up darling. You still need to pack. We’re leaving in two hours.”

Eve raised her brows. “You didn’t have hatchet-face pack for me? What a happy day this is. I’d bet a month of pay he’s disappointed he didn’t get to paw through my clothes to see what he could sneak out and use as rags.”

Roarke chuckled and turned to his wife. “I believe you threatened to tie sensitive portions of my anatomy into various strange shapes if I allowed him to pack for you again. So get up. You have to do it for yourself.”

Sighing, Eve rolled off the bed. “So where are we going anyways? Why’s it such a big secret?”

“It’s not a secret darling, it’s a surprise.” He smiled at her. “We’re going somewhere we’ve never been before, pack warm clothes. It’s chilly where we’re going this time of year.”

“At least I get to get away from that sadist therapist you hired me. You ought to come down and go through some torture. Maybe then you’d believe me when I tell you she’s insane.” 

Roarke grinned, and making sure he was a safe distance from his wife, gave her the good news. “Well, maybe you’ll like the one I hired you on the island. Her name’s Jenna. Her grandmother was a pioneer in the athletic therapy profession.”

“You WHAT? Roarke. Dammit. You bastard.” If her shoulder had been working properly, she’d have took a swing at him. Instead she settled for an elbow to the gut. “I told you I’m fine. The shoulder is working great. I don’t need a stupid therapist to help me anymore.”

“Then why didn’t you throw a punch like you wanted to?” His lips curved as she scowled at him. “Sorry darling. You’ll continue with the therapy until you can punch me. That’s the breaks.” He walked to her, framed her frowning face in his hands and kissed her lightly. “I look forward to you being able to.”

She sighed and kissed him back “Yeah, well, get ready to have your lights knocked out. Go away for awhile, I can’t pack with you nagging me about what to bring and what not to bring.”

He ran his hands down her arms and stepped away. “I’ll just go make sure our travel arrangements are in order. You’ll need more than sweatshirts and jeans darling. Bring at least one of your evening gowns, and shoes besides your boots. And pack a suit. The hotel has a lovely pool.” So saying he walked out of their bedroom.

Eve watched him go and shot a look at Galahad, the fat cat. “Thinks he knows me back and forth doesn’t he?” She grinned and walked to the closet. “Isn’t it great?”

______________________________________

Eve glanced around her at the deep blue of the ocean as she and Roarke sped toward a quaint looking lump of an island on a private ferry. She was somewhat surprised. Roarke didn’t do quaint too often, he was as much the urbanite that she was, and when he wanted to get away, usually he picked either his private island, or another bustling city in a different country. This place was still in the good ol’ US of A. “Why are we going here? I thought we were getting away. Looks like lots of people in one little spot to me. And they’re probably nice people. Why are we going here?”

“I thought you’d enjoy it. It’s a beautiful spot. It’s relaxing, and though quaint, there’s still plenty of civilization.”

“Oh. Alright then, but what if we get bored?”

Her plaintive tone made him chuckle. He leaned over and kissed her temple. “Don’t worry darling, I’m sure I can think of something to keep you from boredom.”

She slid her glance toward him and studied his profile. Odd, she thought, that looking at him after nearly two years still caused her belly to jump like a pond of frogs. He was gorgeous, with his narrow face, Viking blue eyes, and the sweep of black hair that continually had her fingers itching to grab hold and hang on. She shook her head. “Well, I just hope my division can handle things. Peabody should be able to handle anything, but she’s still not 100 percent. And Baxter’s on vacation too. Lord knows why Whitney cleared him to take time off the same week I was going.”

“Because darling. Although you’re the best cop in the NYPSD, your commander has faith that you’ve trained your people to handle anything. Added to that, I’m sure the cops in homicide are terrified of screwing up when you’re not around. Peabody hates screwing up when you’re there. I’m sure she’d take a dive off the Empire State before she messed up without you.”

“Yeah, I know it. Still doesn’t stop me from worrying about her.”

“It’s alright mum. Now put it out of your mind. We’re nearly ready to dock.”

Eve rose as the ferry pulled into port. She took Roarke’s hand as they walked below deck to the car they had driven from the transpo station in Boston. She climbed in, and waited as the ramp lowered. “Alright. I’ll put everything but you out of my mind for the next glorious 6 days. That suit you?”

Roarke picked up her hand and kissed it. “That suits me just fine darling. In fact, it suits me more than fine.” He kept hold of her hand and drove one handed on

Lieutenant Eve Dallas lay sprawled on her back in the lake her husband assured her was a bed. “Pretty good start to that vacation you nagged me into, Ace.”

Roarke rolled to his side, traced his wife’s face with his fingertip. “Well now. We’ve got a week to improve on the performance don’t we?” He kissed her chin and got up to walk to his department store sized closet. “Get up darling. You still need to pack. We’re leaving in two hours.”

Eve raised her brows. “You didn’t have hatchet-face pack for me? What a happy day this is. I’d bet a month of pay he’s disappointed he didn’t get to paw through my clothes to see what he could sneak out and use as rags.”

Roarke chuckled and turned to his wife. “I believe you threatened to tie sensitive portions of my anatomy into various strange shapes if I allowed him to pack for you again. So get up. You have to do it for yourself.”

Sighing, Eve rolled off the bed. “So where are we going anyways? Why’s it such a big secret?”

“It’s not a secret darling, it’s a surprise.” He smiled at her. “We’re going somewhere we’ve never been before, pack warm clothes. It’s chilly where we’re going this time of year.”

“At least I get to get away from that sadist therapist you hired me. You ought to come down and go through some torture. Maybe then you’d believe me when I tell you she’s insane.”

Roarke grinned, and making sure he was a safe distance from his wife, gave her the good news. “Well, maybe you’ll like the one I hired you on the island. Her name’s Jenna. Her grandmother was a pioneer in the athletic therapy profession.”

“You WHAT? Roarke. Dammit. You bastard.” If her shoulder had been working properly, she’d have took a swing at him. Instead she settled for an elbow to the gut. “I told you I’m fine. The shoulder is working great. I don’t need a stupid therapist to help me anymore.”

“Then why didn’t you throw a punch like you wanted to?” His lips curved as she scowled at him. “Sorry darling. You’ll continue with the therapy until you can punch me. That’s the breaks.” He walked to her, framed her frowning face in his hands and kissed her lightly. “I look forward to you being able to.”

She sighed and kissed him back “Yeah, well, get ready to have your lights knocked out. Go away for awhile, I can’t pack with you nagging me about what to bring and what not to bring.”

He ran his hands down her arms and stepped away. “I’ll just go make sure our travel arrangements are in order. You’ll need more than sweatshirts and jeans darling. Bring at least one of your evening gowns, and shoes besides your boots. And pack a suit. The hotel has a lovely pool.” So saying he walked out of their bedroom.

Eve watched him go and shot a look at Galahad, the fat cat. “Thinks he knows me back and forth doesn’t he?” She grinned and walked to the closet. “Isn’t it great?”

______________________________________

Eve glanced around her at the deep blue of the ocean as she and Roarke sped toward a quaint looking lump of an island on a private ferry. She was somewhat surprised. Roarke didn’t do quaint too often, he was as much the urbanite that she was, and when he wanted to get away, usually he picked either his private island, or another bustling city in a different country. This place was still in the good ol’ US of A. “Why are we going here? I thought we were getting away. Looks like lots of people in one little spot to me. And they’re probably nice people. Why are we going here?”

“I thought you’d enjoy it. It’s a beautiful spot. It’s relaxing, and though quaint, there’s still plenty of civilization.”

“Oh. Alright then, but what if we get bored?”

Her plaintive tone made him chuckle. He leaned over and kissed her temple. “Don’t worry darling, I’m sure I can think of something to keep you from boredom.”

She slid her glance toward him and studied his profile. Odd, she thought, that looking at him after nearly two years still caused her belly to jump like a pond of frogs. He was gorgeous, with his narrow face, Viking blue eyes, and the sweep of black hair that continually had her fingers itching to grab hold and hang on. She shook her head. “Well, I just hope my division can handle things. Peabody should be able to handle anything, but she’s still not 100 percent. And Baxter’s on vacation too. Lord knows why Whitney cleared him to take time off the same week I was going.”

“Because darling. Although you’re the best cop in the NYPSD, your commander has faith that you’ve trained your people to handle anything. Added to that, I’m sure the cops in homicide are terrified of screwing up when you’re not around. Peabody hates screwing up when you’re there. I’m sure she’d take a dive off the Empire State before she messed up without you.”

“Yeah, I know it. Still doesn’t stop me from worrying about her.”

“It’s alright mum. Now put it out of your mind. We’re nearly ready to dock.”

Eve rose as the ferry pulled into port. She took Roarke’s hand as they walked below deck to the car they had driven from the transpo station in Boston. She climbed in, and waited as the ramp lowered. “Alright. I’ll put everything but you out of my mind for the next glorious 6 days. That suit you?”

Roarke picked up her hand and kissed it. “That suits me just fine darling. In fact, it suits me more than fine.” He kept hold of her hand and drove one handed onto Three Sisters Island.

to Three Sisters Island.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, where are we going?”

Roarke pulled to a stop and climbed out of the sleek little sportster he’d chosen for the trip. Came around the car and took her hand. “This is where we’re staying. The Magik Inn. It was one of the first buildings built on the island. I know the owner, and his wife. Both of them are tied into the legend that drives this island. Sam Logan is an astute businessman, as well as a personable one. He’s also somewhat of a smart-ass. I think you’ll like him. He’s also madly in love with his wife after nearly 60 years. I can appreciate that as I plan to stay madly in love with you for the next 90 or so.”

She grinned at him as they walked through the old wood of the front doors. “Is that so? Have you been here before?”

“No, this is a first for me also. I know Sam and Mia as he has a base in Boston as well. A fine chain of hotels Sam has built. His son mostly runs them now. Michael takes after his father, and his wife managed to birth a fine example of a female.” He looked over at her and gave her a smug grin.

“Is that so? So does this guy know you were bouncing on his granddaughter?”

“I don’t believe he does. We ended things about 4 years ago. It was a mutual thing, she was focused on moving up in the family business, and didn’t have the time to be involved with the likes of me.” He grinned. “And of course, I wasn’t looking for more than a bounce at that point in my life. The fact is I was never looking for more than that until I met you and you dropped me to my knees with your cool-eyed cop stare.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She laughed, and turning toward the reception desk, ran straight into Detective Baxter.

“What the hell are you doing here?” They asked at the same time.

Baxter laughed and grinned at her. “Well, it so happens, this is where I grew up. Well, not at the hotel, but on Three Sisters. My Grandparents still live here, and this is my uncle’s hotel.”

“Sam Logan’s your uncle?” Roarke asked him.

“Well, in a manner of speaking. Not technically, through blood or anything, but my grandmother and his wife are like sisters. They’ve been Uncle Sam and Aunt Mia all my life. I’m staying here while I visit my grandparents, don’t want to impose on them while I’m here. Not that they’d mind, but see, there’s this girlÖ” He trailed off, and to Eve’s surprise, he blushed.

“Well Trueheart” She said dryly, “Don’t think I want to hear about you and your island sweetie. It’s a pretty strange coincidence that we both ended up here on vacation though.”

“Yeah, well. This is home. If you guys have some time later, I’ll show you around. I think Aunt Nell’s over at the cafÈ. Her husband really IS my uncle; he used to be sheriff on the island. My Granny’s a cop too. I’ve got cop roots. What can I say?” He chuckled. “Anyways, Aunt Nell cooks like an angel. She’s almost 90, but still manages to make it to the cafÈ a couple of times a week. She’s the best. Why don’t I take you guys to lunch? My treat.”

“That sounds great, detective. Why don’t you let the Lieutenant and I settle in for a few hours. We’ll meet you in the lobby at one. Good for you?” Roarke raised a brow.

“Sure. Sounds like a plan. I want to go over to the High School and say hi to Jenna anyways. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Eve watched him go as her jaw dropped. “Did he say Jenna? Didn’t you say that was the name of the therapist you hired to torture me while we’re here? There can’t be that many women named Jenna on an island this size.”

“Yes, I believe that’s what he said. And as Jenna is Three Sister’s High School’s ATC, I believe they are probably one and the same. She also does freelance work. Says it shakes things up a bit. She’s the best Eve. Would I hire anything less than the best for you?”

Eve threw up her hands and rounded on him. “Great! That’s all I need. My therapist is the long, lost true love of the biggest pervert in my division. He’ll tell me all kinds of things about her that I do NOT want to know. Then I’ll have all sorts of weird images in my head. Dammit Roarke, I just got rid of that damn tic that happened every time I had to imagine Peabody with McNab. It’s going to come back. I just know it.”

He laughed, leaned in and kissed her snarling mouth. “I’m sure you’ll manage darling. Now why don’t we go on up to our suite? We’ll start our vacation off with a bang before we have lunch with the perverted detective. And after the bang, and before the lunch, I’ll fill you in on the history of the island, you won’t believe it, my practical cop, but you’ll enjoy it.”

She eyed him balefully. “Does this story have anything to do with why this place is called the ‘Magik Inn?’ and why there’s all kinds of pictures of witches and stuff?”

“It does, yes. Which is why you won’t believe it. But It’s an interesting story, and I’m sure you’ll appreciate the history.”

“All right Ace. Let’s go have that bang. Then you can tell me the story.” Her juices were already flowing. He could do that to her with a look. Just out of the blue, turn her knees to jelly. “I like it when you tell me stories.”

He smiled at her. “You like it when I bang you too.”

She laughed and took his hand. “You got that right pal. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eve barely had the time to check out the digs they had before she found herself being plucked into Roarke’s arms and carried toward the bed. She laughed and nuzzled into his neck. “It’s been barely three hours since you had me last, pal. Sometimes I wonder if you’re part rabbit.”

He smiled as he laid her on the bed and began undressing her. “You know, darling, most men, your loving husband included, prefer a tough, manly animal when being compared to one.” He nipped at her chin. “You know, like a tiger or some such thing.”

“Alright Tiger. Do your worst.”

He grinned at her and lowered his head to take her mouth with his. His clever fingers feathering over her breasts as his mouth teased hers. A slow and sensuous dance of tongues.

On a sigh, she let him sink into her. His strong hands with their long fingers explored her body as if it were the first time. His depthless blue eyes watched her as he stroked his hands lower, where the heat built fever bright. She was hot and wet when he used those fingers to dance her to peak. While she shuddered, he slid back up her and took her mouth again.

He thanked God every day for the gift that was Eve. His cop. His heart. She completed him, and he’d never take that for granted. She was his constant, courage in human form. He cherished everything about her. His lips trailed over her shoulders, marveling at the strength in them. Over her breasts. Small. Soft. His. His heart stuttered when he heard her murmur. “I love you Roarke.” And she threaded her fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head, looked into her eyes, and lowered his lips to hers again. “A ghra.” He whispered. “So soft. So beautiful.” She opened her eyes and watched him as he slipped inside her. Her breath caught. Her eyes sheened with tears. Fascinated with the intensity of his stare, she lifted her hand to his cheek, stroking as her hips lifted to match his rhythm.

So sweet. So simple. Her heart squeezed at the intimacy she found with him. He loved her. Needed her. Cherished her. Through all the horrors of her life, her job. He was her constant. The one who’d always be there. It thrilled and terrified. Excited and soothed. She felt herself building toward peak once more and stroked her hands down his back. As sensations pounded her body, she felt him tense and let herself fall with him. She stroked his hair as he slid down her and rested his head between her breasts.

“Thanks.” She yawned. “Sex with you always knocks me out. Better than one of your damn soothers any day.”

Roarke rolled to his side smoothly, drawing her against him. He kissed the top of her head. “Oh believe me darling. It was my pleasure. Let’s take a little nap here. Thirty minutes. Then we’ll have some wine, and I’ll tell you that story.”

Eve’s eyes were already closing as she mumbled, “Sounds like a plan.” And snuggling into him, she tumbled into sleep.

________________________________________

As Eve lay in dreamless sleep against her husband, David Baxter stood at the edge of TSHS’s football field and watched the only girl he’d ever loved.

“Darn it Mike. You’re functional. Your gait is perfect. Your strength is good. If you don’t quit being such a baby, you’ll never get back.”

Baxter couldn’t help the grin as Jenna Heckman turned her back and went to gather her supplies. “I always did love that mean streak of yours.” He called out. He had the pleasure of seeing her shoulders jerk and her body freeze before she turned slowly around. Her eyes widened, and he barely had time to brace herself before she let out a whoop and ran toward him. She leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She kissed him dead on the mouth. “You especially liked it when I used it on you.”

He pulled back to look at her. She’d always packed a punch, he mused. And she looked and smelled exactly the same. He ran one hand over her hair. “I’m a sick, sick man. Pity me.” He grinned at her. “Damn Jenna. It’s good to see you.”

She dropped down and looked at him. “What are you doing here? Did crime stop in the big city?”

“Crime never stops babe. But I’m entitled to a vacation. Just wanted to drop by and say hi. And ask you to dinner. Magik Inn. 7 o’clock?”

It made her smile. He’d always been a planner, she thought. Even their first date had been planned down to the tiniest detail. Ice cream and watching the sunset on the hood of his vintage 2020 Corvette. When it had started to rain, he’d nearly broken down because his plans were ruined. She’d just laughed and told him it’s fun to dance in the rain. So that’s what they’d done. It was the summer before his senior year, her sophomore year. . That summer had been the best of her life. Nothing had lived up to it since.

“Sounds good. I’ve got an appointment with a handsome rich guy from the mainland at four. I should be free by six, unless he talks me into a hot secret affair.” Her eyes danced into his.

He lifted his brows. “If you’re meeting Roarke, I’d rethink that plan. Not only can his wife kick MY ass, she has. He’s also sloppy in love with her. Never glances twice at other women, no matter how cute they are. It’s kind of sweet.”

She chuckled and grinned at him. “I was joking. I’ve seen them on screen together. They seem desperately in love for such a well off, glamorous couple. You know them?”

“Dallas is my lieutenant. She’s my boss and my friend. She’s great, even if she is a bit of a hard ass. She’s got a mushy interior under that hard shell. What are you meeting Roarke for? He hiring you for something? Planning to leave the island for the good life?”

“Nope. You know me. I’m staying. He’s hiring me to take care of his wife’s therapy while they’re here.”

Baxter stared at her. “Well good luck to you babe. I said she’s great, and she is. But she’s a pain in the ass when it comes to all things medical.” He smiled at her. “Anyways, see you at seven. I’m meeting Dallas and Roarke for lunch. Gonna show them the old hometown. Wanna come?”

“Nope. You go ahead. I’ve got to finish here then do some paperwork before I meet the infamous Roarke. See you at seven.”

She watched him walk away, and wondered if she’d ever be able to bear it if she let him walk away again.

_______________________________________

“So let me get this straight. Witches created this island. Good witches, otherwise known as the Three Sisters. They were defeated by some evil force one by one, until the last cast a spell on the island so it would be protected for three hundred years.”

“Got it so far, darling.” Roarke continued to dress as his wife tried to take in the story he’d just told her.

“So anyways. Three hundred years later, the dark force shows up again. This time the descendents of the sisters have to do battle with said evil force, otherwise the island will topple into the sea. This time though, the three prevail. And the island is safe forever more. Everybody lives happily ever after.”

“In a nutshell, yes.”

“And Baxter’s from here.” She frowned. “I wonder if he’s got any witch blood in him. Wouldn’t that be a kick in the ass? Down to earth, smart-ass detective is a witch. Who knew?” But she grinned at him. “It’s a great story though. Seriously.”

“Courage, justice and love without boundaries.” His finger traced her lips. “I know you appreciate those things. As do I. Even if you don’t believe a word of the legend.”

“She shrugged. “I didn’t say that. And even if I don’t, it still makes a good story. I’ve come to learn a lot of things since I hooked up with you.” She looked at him. “I don’t dismiss things quite as easily anymore.”

“Good.” He kissed her nose, took her hand. “Let’s go to lunch.”


	4. Chapter 4

They found Baxter waiting in the lobby. “So I hear Jenna’s going to be your therapist while you’re here.” He grinned as they began to walk toward High Street. “Be nice to her Dallas. She’s a great girl. Smart as a whip, tough, and cute.”

Eve slid her glance toward him. “Gone over on her aren’t you? And here I was planning to chew her up and spit her out.”

Both Baxter and Roarke stopped walking and looked at her.

“Ha ha. Keep your mouths shut. Both of you. Or you’ll be limping for the duration of your vacations.” She pulled open the door to the building they had stopped in front of and strode inside. Looking around, she gaped. Roarke had an extensive library at home, but she had never seen this many books in her entire life. “Holy shit! Most bookstores only handle discs nowadays. There’s a lot of books in here.”

Baxter grinned. “Yeah. Aunt Mia refuses to conform. Says CafÈ Book will handle real books until it’s doors close. And that’s the end of it.” He began to climb the stairs. “Great, Aunt Nell’s working. We’re in for a treat.” He strode toward the counter.

Eve looked around the second level. She saw a quaint little cafÈ with plenty of customers at the tidy tables. Baxter was currently behind the counter hugging a tiny old woman. She looked great for ninety Eve mused, with her blonde hair with silver streaks running through it. She was weeping.

“Oh David, we didn’t think we’d see you again until Christmas.”

“Yeah, well, I decided to come home for awhile. The last big case we hadÖ.” He glanced at Eve. “It shook me up Aunt Nell. I wanted to come home for a bit.” 

Nell swiped at tears. “Do your Granny and Gramps know you’re home? Your sister? Your mom and dad are in Europe. Do they know you’re here?”

“Nope. And the rest of the family’s my next stop. I wanted to show your cooking off to some friends of mine.” He stepped back and gestured. “Dallas, Roarke, this is my Aunt. Nell Todd.”

Eve took the offered hand. “Eve, please Ms. Todd.”

“Oh, It’s so nice to finally meet both of you.” She turned to Roarke. “You’re just as handsome as you are on screen. “ She grinned at Eve and winked. “And you’re just as beautiful.” She laughed when Eve shifted and looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry. David’s told us so much about you. He speaks very highly of both of you.”

“How’s Uncle Zack?” Baxter asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

“He’s fine. I think he’s at the station with Nick. You just can’t keep that man away from cop stuff.” She chuckled. “Oh well. Let’s get you something to eat. Special’s beef and barley stew. Sandwich is ham and swiss.”

She didn’t need to go any farther. “I’ll have the stew,” Eve said, looked at her husband, “wanna split a sandwich with me?”

“Sounds lovely. I’ll have the stew as well.”

After the food was bought and paid for, they carried the food toward a table by the window. Baxter glanced over just in time to see a man collapse. Dumping the food unceremoniously on the nearest table, he rushed over to check the man’s pulse. He found none. Rolling him over, Baxter looked into eyes he knew. “Oh hell. Dammit. I know him. He’s dead.”

Eve studied the man. He had a bluish tint to his skin, and glazed over eyes. Poisoning or OD she mused. “Who is he Baxter?” She asked.

“Jenna’s sister’s husband. He’s a real piece of work. I graduated with him. We always competed for the same girls. He always wanted Jenna. She always wanted me. He hated me. I hated him. When Jenna told me Sophie was marrying him, I was shocked. Sophie’s a sweetie. Not as outgoing as Jenna, but sweet. Gorgeous too, but she always felt like she was in her sister’s shadow you know?” He broke off, cursed. “This is not good. We gotta call Nick.”

“Nick?”

Baxter laughed. “Yeah, my cousin Nick. He’s Aunt Nell and Uncle Zack’s grandson. He’s sheriff. My sister’s the deputy. I told you I had cop roots. We all do.” He grinned when Eve frowned at him. “We’re not home Dallas. We’ve gotta call in the locals.”

“I know it. I hate that.”

Baxter chuckled. “Well, if it helps, Nick’s been dying to meet you.” He tucked his tongue in his cheek. “I’m sure he’d love to have you on as consultant. All that shine rubbing off on him. Besides, homicide’s not his sphere, if that’s what this turns out to be. He’d probably love to use us. He’s not one of those stiff-necked territorial types. You’ll like him Dallas. You like me don’t you?” He winked at her as he rose. “I’ll call him. And Jenna. She should hear this from someone she trusts.” He smiled wryly. “At least I think she still trusts me.”

Eve waited for him to walk away before she turned to Roarke. “I guess death finds me wherever I go. Might as well give up on this vacation thing.” She tried a grin.

He grinned back. “It’s alright darling. At least you won’t be bored. I’ll find plenty to occupy myself, least of which is helping you out.” He smiled at her. “But if death cuts in on my recreational time, I’ll be very upset.”

“When has death ever cut in on your rec time Ace? Let’s help Baxter’s cousin get this closed, then we’ll have plenty of time for sex.”

Eve glanced over as Baxter came back toward them. “On their way. Uncle Zack’s coming too. He’s worried about Aunt Nell having someone keel over in her cafÈ.”

“Good. He’ll be able to help us with the witnesses. Nick gonna let us in?”

“Yeah. He’s chomping at the bit for a chance to work with you. They’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Great. What’s the dead guy’s name detective?”

“Rob. Robert Bosman.”

“Nick bringing a field kit?” She broke off as a shout came from across the cafÈ. Baxter turned in time to see the leggy brunette running at him. Eve just stood there as she leapt into his arms.

“Oh Davey. It’s so good to see you.” She buried her face in his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?”

Baxter planted a kiss on her forehead and tweaked her nose. “Wanted to surprise you. Looks like I got a surprise.” He gestured toward the body on the ground.

“Yeah. Asshole. Sorry he’s dead though.” She looked over at Eve and Roarke and poked Baxter in the ribs. “Gonna introduce me to your hot friend and his wife? I know who they are, but I’ll guarantee they haven’t got a clue who I am.” She grinned at him.

“Yeah, sorry. My brain’s a little rattled. Dallas, Roarke. This is my sister, Alley Baxter.”

Roarke took Alley’s offered hand and kissed it. “Lovely to meet you Alley. Are you as good a cop as your brother?”

Alley grinned “Better.” She offered her hand to Eve. “Nice to meet you Dallas. You sure got lucky in the man department, and my big brother’s got nothing but praise for you.”

Eve couldn’t help it. She grinned. “Well, you’re sure not as ugly as he is. Nice to meet you, Alley. If you’re half as good as your brother, you’re a hell of a cop.”

Alley beamed at her. “Well. Here come the troops. I’ll let Dave introduce you and we’ll get to work.”

“He just keeled over then? No choking? No anything?” Nicholas Todd looked from Eve to Baxter. He admired his cousin. Even envied him a little. But in a good way. Dave was a member of the NYPSD, under the hand of the best damn homicide cop, in Nick’s opinion, in the country. “What do you think Dallas?”

“I think we need to wait for your ME to give us COD, then we’ll start digging in if this is, indeed, a homicide.”

“I’ll just go call him. Have him come over and bring the body into the dead house.”

They all turned as a pretty blonde strode toward them. She was adorable Eve thought. Built just like her partner, Peabody, with bright sunny hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore the gear of her profession. Wind pants, and a skin-tee, running shoes on her feet. “So what the hell happened?” She demanded of Baxter.

“Jenna. Have you met Dallas and Roarke?”

“No, David. I have not. I told you I wasn’t meeting them until four.” She stopped herself. Fought to steady, and turned to Eve. “Hello. I’m Jenna Heckman. I’m sorry to meet you under these circumstances. But this sorry son-of-a-bitch dead guy is my brother in law.”

“That’s ok Jenna. Have you contacted your sister?”

“No. I wanted to make sure he was indeed, dead. He’s a prick, but she loved him. She’s in Boston on business. I’ll call her.”

“That would help. Anything we should know about the sorry son-of-a-bitch dead guy?”

“Other than he treated Sophie like hell, ran around on her, drank away the money that SHE made, and was a lousy father? No.”

Her face hardened as a trashy looking redhead with enough face paint on to sink a warship strolled up. She was crying. “Can we help you Missy?”

“You can tell me who killed MY man. That’s how you can help me.” And began wailing.

“Excuse me, but this sorry excuse for a human being was not YOUR man. He was my sister’s, much to my regret. I’d appreciate it if you’d leave.”

“If your sister wasn’t such a cold hearted bitch, he wouldn’t have looked elsewhere would he? He loved ME. I’m staying.”

Eve grabbed Jenna’s arm as she started toward Missy. “This isn’t going to help,” she hissed. “Go in the kitchen with Baxter’s aunt and uncle. I’ll come talk to you in a minute.”

She turned toward Baxter who was currently trying to calm Missy down. “Baxter, I need your help with the witnesses.” She slid her gaze toward Roarke. “Can you handle this? Hysterical females are your specialty. Get what you can from her.”

He sighed, then took Missy’s arm. “Come now. Let’s sit down. You can explain to me your side of the story.” He gazed over at his wife and mouthed, “You owe me.”

She shot him a toothy grin and took Baxter’s arm. “Let’s go into the kitchen and talk to Jenna and your aunt.”

“Absolutely. I need to put as much distance between myself and Missy as possible.” He looked over at Eve. “She used to chase after me shamelessly. Apparently she settled for the married Mr. Bosman. She’s basically harmless, but the term ‘town tramp’ can be applied to her without any qualms.”

They walked into the kitchen and Baxter stopped. A tall, lean woman with silver hair stood up and walked toward him. Eve watched in fascination as this woman, who had to be ninety, smacked him upside the head.

“And what the hell do you think you’re doing showing up on Three Sisters without bothering to come and see us? Dumbass. I ought to break you in half. But I won’t.” She grinned at him, and kissed his cheek when he bent down to hug her. “You’re sure lucky you’re my favorite.”

“Sorry Granny. You and Granddad were my next stop. Had a little complication before I made it to the house.” He kept his arm around her waist as he turned to Eve. “I’m sure you’re full up on introductions today,” He grinned at her. “But this is my Granny. Ripley Todd Booke.”

Ripley turned stunning green eyes on Eve. “So you’re the city girl cop that my David’s so full of. Compares you to me all the damn time. I sure hope that’s a compliment to you, since I’ve seen some of the stuff you’ve done on screen. It’s a pretty damn big one to me. You’re a hell of a cop Lieutenant Dallas.”

Eve smiled at her “Thanks. Your grandson’s a hell of a cop too. He works on my team all the time. He wouldn’t be working on my team if he weren’t good. Now that I’ve met a good portion of his family, I can see why he’s such a damn good cop.”

“Alright then. Enough with all the mushy crap. David, talk to Jenna. She’s worried about her sister.” As Baxter walked over to sit at the table with Jenna, Ripley turned to Eve. “I know you’ve got to interview Nell. Would you mind if I sat with her? If it turns out you need to get out the rubber hose, I’ll escort you down to the station and help.”

Eve just gaped at her. “Sure. You can sit in. Let’s get it done. I don’t want to impose on her day much longer.”

Ripley nodded and turned toward the table where Nell sat with her hands clasped together. “Nell, the city cop’s going to interview you. Don’t worry. It’s just procedure.”

Nell waved her hand. “Oh Ripley. I know that. I’ve been a cop’s wife nearly sixty years haven’t I? Let’s just get it done before Zack has a stroke. I want to go home and drink a great deal of wine. I’ve been through a lot in my lifetime. First time I’ve had a man keel over in front of my eyes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eve walked out of the kitchen to find Roarke sitting at a table sipping coffee with Zack Todd. “I’m done interviewing Nell, Mr. Todd. You can take her home now.”

“Thanks, Eve. Nick really appreciates the help you’ve given him so far. Damn. The kid’s got stars in his eyes getting the chance to work with you.” He smiled at her. “Are you as good as David says?”

“Since Baxter probably tells all sorts of lies about me, I’m going to plead the fifth on that one.”

He gave a short bark of laughter and started toward the kitchen. “Glad to have you both here. That’s a hell of a woman you’ve got here son. Don’t screw it up. That’s advice from an old man. You really have to listen to me.”

Roarke grinned at him “Oh, I screw up from time to time. She usually kicks my ass and then forgives me.”

Zack nodded and threw one last smile over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

“What were you talking to him about?” Eve asked Roarke.

“You. And what a good, if frustrating cop you are. How we’re on vacation here, and now that you’ve stood over the dead, it makes him yours. How you won’t stop till there’s justice.” He took her hand, kissed it.

“Geez. I’m going to get a swelled head with all the praise that’s being heaped on me today. I hope I can live up to the hype. What’d you get out of Missy?”

“The usual other woman story. The dead guy loved her. He was leaving his wife to be with her. Apparently he’d been going to leave his wife for the past three years.” He smiled at her. “Either Sophie was very tolerant, or she was blind where he was concerned. He doesn’t seem to be much of a prize does he? A bit of a slimy buggering fug if you ask me.”

“Yeah, well. He’s my slimy, buggering fug now. I don’t have anybody here to do any E work for me. How’d you like to be drafted for that duty?”

“Well darling. That’s one more thing that’s going to cost you,” he grinned suggestively at her “I suggest you get ready for a crazy evening.”

“Pervert. I need you to check his links. Do a background run, quietly. That sort of thing.”

“Well, I can check the links without any problem, but as I thought I was going on vacation, I didn’t bring any equipment with me. I can’t do a background run or do any digging without the proper tools.”

Baxter stepped up to the table. “I can help you there. My Granddad was an E-man before there were E-men.” He said with some pride. “If you want to go over to the house with me, I’m sure he could help you with that.”

“Sounds good detective. Why don’t we head on over there while Eve finishes up with the witnesses. You can give her directions and she can meet us there.”

“Alright. Dallas? Can you bring Jenna with you when you’re done? I need to talk to her, and I need to do it alone. Would you mind?”

“No, I can get to know a therapist who seems like a likeable person rather than a demon from hell. We’ll meet you there.” She took the directions he’d plugged into her personal. “A couple hours. I want to check with the ME, finish the witness statements. Your aunt didn’t see anyone she didn’t recognize in the cafÈ. And I highly doubt she poisoned his soup herself.” She grinned at him while she said that, just to make sure he knew she was joking.

“Yeah, Aunt Nell’s one tough lady, but she wouldn’t poison anyone’s soup. See you in awhile.”

Roarke leaned down to kiss his wife, handed her the code to the car. “Try not to be involved in any wrecks or explosions on your way over, darling. I only keep two cars in Boston, and I rather like this one.”

“Ha ha” She kissed him back. “See you in a bit.”

Eve watched her husband and her friend walk down the stairs together. Geez, he sure made a picture she thought. And he had the best ass on the planet. Sighing, she turned into the kitchen where Jenna sat with Ripley.

“I don’t KNOW Ms. Booke! I just don’t know who’d want him dead. He’s a prick, a lousy husband. But he isn’t worth killing.” She shoved back from the table and stormed away. “Sophie’s devastated. More for Luke than herself, I think, but devastated all the same.” She threw up her hands. Sat again. “So he gets himself killed and screws up her life even more.”

Eve sat next to her. “Did Rob do illegals Miss Heckman? There’s only two ways he’d keel that fast and end up with that skin tone. OD or poison.” She looked into Jenna’s troubled eyes. “I need to know. I’m going to check with the ME soon to get cause of death. If you know ANYTHING that can help, you need to tell me.”

“No. As far as I know he just sucked down vodka like Russia was going to be nuked and he had to get it while he could. If he did illegals, I didn’t know about it, and I doubt my sister did either. She’d never keep Luke in that situation.”

“People stay in lousy situations all the time because they think it’s the right thing to do.” She thought of her husband, his mother, and what would have happened if she’d taken him away.

“I know that. But I just don’t think Sophie would. She hated the drinking, but she abhorred illegals. He didn’t beat her Lieutenant. Never laid a hand on her, so if you’re thinking this is some sort of cycle of abuse bullshitÖ” She trailed off, winced. “Sorry. That was uncalled for. What I’m saying is, my sister is smart. But she had a blind spot where Rob was concerned. He’s been fucking around with Missy and God knows who else since they got married five years ago. She just figured he’d grow out of it.”

Eve sat and watched her as she pulled herself together. “You’re sister’s in Boston on business? With the kid?”

“Yes. She’s been gone two days. She’s on her way back, can’t catch a ferry until tomorrow though. You can interview her then Dallas.” She sighed, looked Eve dead in the eye. “Look Lieutenant. I know my sister. We’re twins. I know with every fiber of my being that she had absolutely nothing to do with Rob’s death.”

“Ok Jenna. Baxter wants us to meet him over at his Grandparents house. He says he really needs to talk to you. Ms. Booke, we can give you a lift if you need one.”

“Nope, got my own car, but thanks. I’ll see you over there. Mac loves his e-toys. I’m sure Roarke does too. He’d have to.” She grinned at Eve. “I’m sure your fine example of a husband and mine have bonded like glue.”

“Great. Just what he needs, more excuses to play with toys.”

Ripley threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, I like you Dallas. I like you a lot. Would you like me to pick up a pizza? You can stay for dinner.”

Eve’s mouth watered. “Pizza? You’ve got a pizza joint on this island?”

“The best pizza you’ve ever tasted. Guaranteed. Loaded OK with you? And a cold beer to wash it down?

Her taste buds were already begging. “Absolutely. Give us a half hour.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eve walked out of CafÈ Book with Jenna. She looked at the other woman as they walked to the car, felt a little tug of pity. Jenna was worried about her sister. Any moron could see that. And she was troubled. Eve decided to lighten the mood. “So, you and Baxter go back huh?”

Jenna smiled as she opened the passenger door. “Great car. Yeah. We go back. He was my first love. Hell. My only love.”

“So why aren’t you together? It seems to me he’s gone over on you. He actually blushed when he told me about you. I didn’t know he had it in him.” She grinned at Jenna. “It actually made me laugh. He’s training this kid in homicide. Good cop, smart, focused. Anyways, this poor kid blushes at everything. I’m hoping he’ll grow out of it. He’ll get ragged on for the rest of his career. Troy Trueheart. Hell of a name huh?”

Jenna laughed. “Yeah, he’s told me about Trueheart. He was flattered you asked him to train Troy. He said he’d never planned on training anyone, but there’s just something about this kid. And he’s proud that you think he’s a good enough cop to handle it.” She sighed. “As to why we’re not together, it’s just one of those things. He wanted, no NEEDED, to go to New York. He’s a cop to the bone, and he felt that New York was somewhere he could make a difference. I can’t be anywhere but here. It was fine when he was in Boston. Just a quick ferry ride, you know? But then he decided New York is where he needed to be. I just can’t leave here. Everything’s here. Everything but him. I miss him everyday.” She stopped, a flush creeping up her neck. “I’m sorry. I know how you cops are. TMI right?” She laughed. “Anyways. Tell me where we’re going here.”

“Well, first we’re going to hit the ME’s. Find out a definitive COD. Then we’re going over to the Booke’s to eat really good pizza.”

Jenna laughed. “Sounds good. I miss Mr. Booke. I don’t see him much anymore. He works mostly out of his house now, and he’ll still come to football games and stuff, but I don’t get to see him as much since David left. The man’s a hoot.” She glanced over at Eve. “You’ll like him.”

“Well, I already like his wife. He’s got good taste in women.” She glanced at the dead house. “Let’s get this over with.”

They walked in the front door to find Nick standing with a large white man wearing screaming loud colors. Do all dead doctors dress like they’re going to a party? Eve wondered, thinking of ME Morris, whom she depended on in New York.

Nick glanced up and smiled at her. “Dr. York’s got the results of the autopsy. Bosman was poisoned. No doubt about it. Old fashioned poison too. Arsenic.”

Eve frowned. “Like the stuff in rat poison?”

“The very same Lieutenant. And he’s got enough in him to have killed him quick and in a hurry.” Dr. York smiled at her. “You see, Arsenic, ingested in small quantities, isn’t immediately fatal. It takes quite a bit to take a man this size out quickly. It was in liquid form. It’s even possible he ingested it BEFORE he got to the cafÈ.” He straightened his neon green tie. “He could have ingested it before, then wandered over for lunch, and keeled over there. I hope this is helpful, ma’am.”

Eve didn’t correct him on his use of ma’am instead of sir. “Yeah. Thanks. Sheriff Todd, I’m heading over to the Booke’s to check on the e-stuff. You want to come?”

“Sure Lieutenant. I’ll just gather the paperwork and meet you there.”

“Good enough.”

_______________________________________

Eve walked in to find her husband, her detective, and two older men huddled together in the living room with beer in their hands. They had some sort of computer station between them, and since computereese wasn’t her strong suit, she left them to it and strode into the kitchen instead. Seated at the table were Ripley, Alley, and a stunning old woman with gorgeous red hair. Was this entire island filled with gorgeous old women and handsome old men?

Alley rose as Eve and Jenna walked in. “Hey girls. Join the party. It’s slow going in there, so Granny, Aunt Mia and I decided drinks and pizza were in order for the women.” She handed both Eve and Jenna a beer and a plate. “Dig in.”

“Thanks. I just came from the ME’s. It’s murder. Nick’s going to come over once he gets the paperwork in order.” She glanced at Ripley, winced. “Sorry. Hazard of working with me. I didn’t even think of it. Is that Ok with you?”

Ripley grinned at her. “I should give you some hell for it, but I’m always glad to see Nick. It’s not a problem.” She handed Eve a slice of pizza. “Have you met Mia?”

“No, I’m glad to meet you Mrs. Logan. I’ve heard a lot about you, from Roarke and from Baxter.”

“That’s quite a handsome man you’ve got there. Reminds me of Sam when he was that age.” She sighed. “I’ve known Roarke for years. And though I know he doesn’t think I know about his affair with Callie, I certainly do.” Her eyes gleamed with unholy humor. “I don’t know what that girl was thinking letting him go.”

“Yeah, well, lucky for me.” Eve smiled at her.

“It certainly is.” Mia laughed. “I hope that wasn’t in poor taste Eve, you seem like the kind of woman who wouldn’t be bothered with that sort of thing.”

“Nope. Doesn’t bother me. I already knew. He tends to let me know these things.” She grinned, licked pizza sauce from her thumb. “Her loss is definitely my gain.”

Mia laughed as Roarke walked into the room, she held out a hand for him. “Roarke, darling. I was just checking to see if your wife knew about your little fling with my granddaughter.”

Roarke paled as he reached for a slice of pizza. He cleared his throat manfully. “Well then. Knew about that did you?”

“Of course I did. I was telling Eve that Callie’s loss is her gain.” She smiled at him.

He grinned back at her. “Callie’s a lovely woman. Just had too much on her plate to bother with me. Apparently I was too busy for her, and she was too busy for me. How’s she doing?”

“Well enough. Getting married next spring. Fine young man. But he’s a far cry from you sweetheart.”

Sam walked through the kitchen door. “Did you really think we didn’t know about that boy? For crying out loud. You were going around with her for months. Gave her hell for ending that one.” He grinned at Roarke. “And this must be the woman who profited from your poor judgment of ending things with my granddaughter.” He winked at Eve. “Lucky you.”

Eve couldn’t help it. She laughed. “Yup. Lucky me. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Logan.”

“Likewise.” He slapped the back of the man who had walked in with him. “This is Rip’s husband, Mac.”

A handsome man with quiet brown eyes and untidy brown and gray hair extended his hand. “Nice to meet you Eve. Have you met everyone in my family today?” He smiled at her.

“I think so, and many others besides. Nice to meet you Mac. Have you guys got anything for me? I hear you’re the best e-man in history.” She laughed.

“Oh I don’t know about that. This husband of yours gave me a real run for my money. What I couldn’t have done with his skill and equipment at his age.” He sighed.

Ripley rolled her eyes. “Like you didn’t do enough.”

Mac leaned over and kissed her. “Yeah, but you should see this guy work. He’s something else. He pushed through three levels. I wouldn’t have been able to do two with my skill.”

“Sir, with the equipment I have at my disposal, you’d have been able to do three. I believe you’re every bit as good as I am. And your work is fascinating. I’ll be sure to pick up your books.”

Baxter laughed. “If my granddad and Roarke are finished basking in the glow of mutual admiration, maybe we can give Dallas,” he looked over as Nick walked in “And the sheriff what we’ve got.”

“Hey everybody.” Nick leaned down to kiss Mia, then Ripley. “I’ve got the paperwork. What’s the e-verdict?”

Roarke held out a disc, gave it to Eve. “It seems our illustrious Mr. Bosman had a little gambling problem. He owed to the spine-crackers, and he was in with a very nasty bunch.” He glanced over at Jenna. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I knew what a sleaze ball he was. Now I know he’s worse than I thought.”

“Anyways, he’s taken several trips to Boston to meet with a group of men. Under the pretense of job hunting I’m guessing. He was unemployed, correct Jenna?”

Jenna blew out a breath. “Yeah. Sophie’s been trying for months to get him to get a job. Said she couldn’t keep supporting his habit. Apparently he had more habits than she thought.”

“This group of men, when run, is turning out to be a very nasty bunch indeed. I’ll need more time Lieutenant, to see if they connect to any known organized crime bosses.” He met her eyes. “I recognize a few of the names, but not all of them. It’s going to take some time.”

If anyone wondered why Roarke would recognize names of known criminals, they didn’t voice the question. “Fine.” Eve said. “Let’s leave it for tonight. You all must be tired. We can pick it up in the morning.”

“You can set up here Eve.” Mac smiled at her when she looked over at him. “I’m in it now, I’d like another chance to work with your husband, and I know Rip misses cop work. It’ll be good for her to have it around, and you can bounce stuff off her if you ‘d like.” He smiled at his wife as she covered his hand with hers.

“Thanks Mr. Booke. Ok all. We’ll meet here at ten tomorrow. I’m on vacation, and I want to sleep in.” She grinned. “See you in the morning.”

Baxter watched her go and looked at Jenna. “Want to take a walk on the beach? Get some of the ocean breeze?”


	7. Chapter 7

Baxter held out a hand and took Jenna’s when they walked out the back door together. For a time, he didn’t say anything. He wanted to give her time to settle. When they got to the cove, he stopped. Turning, he grinned at her. “Lots of memories here, huh?”

Jenna smiled back. “Yeah. Lots of good memories.” She let go of his hand, walked to the edge of the water. “Do you remember the time that Alley, Sophie, and I snuck out here when you and Jack and Rick were sitting here drinking beer?” She turned. “You were 16. We were 14. Alley threatened to tell your mom if you didn’t share.” She laughed. “Then she got dog sick when you did.” She paced down a couple of yards, stopped. Turned. “That’s the night I fell in love with you. It was the end for me it seems. Nobody’s measured up since.” She stalked to him. “Why did you leave? Why are you back? Why the FUCK do I care?”

Baxter took her arms and before he knew it, his mouth was on hers. Hot and hungry. Demanding. Like it had always been. He fisted his hands in her hair. Deepened the kiss.

She grabbed on. Like a drowning woman grabs onto a life preserver tossed in a raging sea. Her mouth seared over his. Nipping, biting. On an oath she tore away. “Dammit. This isn’t going to happen. I told myself this afternoon. Before you called me about Rob. I’m not going to let him saunter back into my life, fuck me and leave again. I can’t do it David. I just can’t let myself do it again. I think it would break me this time.”

He stared at her. “Damn it, Jenna. Is that what you think this is? You’re my island lay? What the hell do you take me for?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t know. Sometimes it seems that way. You come home a couple of times a year. We pick up where we left off, you leave again.” She sighed. “You date other people in New York. I date other people here or in Boston. But when you come home, it seems like I’m reserved for you. I wanted it that way. I’ve never stopped loving you. That’s the truth. But I just don’t think I can let you walk away from me again.”

Shaken to the core, Baxter stroked her cheek. “Sit down here Jenna. I want to tell you why I’m here this time.” He took off his coat and laid it on the sand. When she sat, he sat with her and took her hand.

“I just came off this case. It was hard. One of the hardest I’ve ever been involved in. It was Dallas’s task force. Men who looked at it as payback slaughtered a whole family in their beds. The father, he helped this guy’s wife when she wanted to leave her husband. She won. She took the kids and ran, and this guy, he got with a couple of friends and basically said ‘Let’s kill everyone who had anything to do with it.’” He sighed, looked at her. “I’ve never seen anyone that evil. In my job you see a lot of evil, but this guyÖHe was a monster. Anyway. So this guy decides he’s going to kill this family. He slits the throats of everyone in the house. The wife. Two children. The housekeeper. They thought they killed them all. They didn’t. The daughter survived. It was her sleep-over friend who was murdered.” He looked away. “Nixie. Nixie Swisher was her name. She was the sweetest damn kid you’ll ever lay eyes on. Trueheart and I spent a lot of time with her. Here’s the thing though. Her whole damn life had been yanked out from under her. Her parents, her brother, her best friend. Murdered. And she wasn’t. She stood up. She’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, and she’s nine.” He turned to Jenna, took her hands. “The case put me in the hospital. Concussion. Nothing too serious, but I spent a lot of time while I was laid up thinking. ‘What the hell do I want from my life? What does it mean? I have to be a cop Jenna. And I have to have you. I love you. If that means coming back to Boston, or even the island, then I will. I can’t live without you.”

Jenna was struck dumb. “You came back for me? You want to come back for good?” Warmth rushed through her as she leaned in and kissed him. She sighed. “You can’t. I’ve done some thinking since your mom’s birthday. When you were here for that short weekend. I said ‘Jenna, if David comes back and wants to be with you, how would you handle it?’ You can’t leave New York. It’s where you belong.” She laid a finger on his lips to silence him when he opened his mouth to speak. “But maybe I can leave here.”

He leaned in and rested his brow on hers. “You’d leave here. Your home. Your family. The job you love. For me.” The emotion choked him. “I love you Jenna. Come back to the hotel with me.”

She grinned at him. “Nope. But you can come home with me.” She held out a hand for him as she got to her feet. “They always need Athletic Therapist’s in New York right?”

Baxter laughed. “I think Roarke owns the Yankees babe, and possibly the Mets. I’m not entirely sure, the man owns every damn thing known in this universe.”

“Really? Well. I always did want to go pro. And I won’t even balk at the favoritism.” She kissed him as they walked to his car. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure it all out. This will always be home. Even if we’re living somewhere else.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

_______________________________________

Eve held Roarke’s hand as they walked up the stairs to their suite. “So you guys got a little ways on the e-stuff. We got the COD. Now we just have to figure out what the hell this guy was into. Ok. Putting it away for nowÖwe’re still on vacation right? If I’m consulting on a case, it doesn’t have to interfere.”

Roarke grinned at her. “Well, darling. It seems you’re doing more than consulting. But no, indeed it doesn’t need to interfere.” He stopped at the door, uncoded the locks. “You still up for some perversion?”

Eve laughed and pulled him into the suite. “Well if you are, so am I. Been a long day, but I’m always up for some monkey sex.” She pivoted and slammed him up against the wall. “Seeing how I’m so lucky to have caught you and all. I’ve got to keep you happy and satisfied.”

Roarke’s breath caught as her busy hands tugged at his trousers. She’d already rid him of his shirt. “Indeed you do.” He worked on the buttons of her shirt. “You’re getting ahead of me, baby.”

She shifted her weight and tossed him to the floor. Straddling him, she linked her fingers with his and slid them over his head. “No I’m not. Don’t bother trying to keep up. You wanted perversion. I’m giving it to you.”

“Be gentle darling.” He managed.

Her laugh was low and seductive. “In your dreams pal.” She lowered her head and nipped at his ear. His groan thrilled her. Working her way down his neck with her mouth, her body ranged over him. Back to his mouth. Her lips warred with his. She felt his fingers flex in her hands. Wanting to touch. To take. Not yet, she thought, not yet.

She kept his hands in hers as she worked her way down his lean, tough body. She marveled at the fact that this body belonged to her. As his heart belonged to her. With him she could lose herself. She could lose herself in him. She heard him suck in a breath as she took him into her mouth. Felt him struggle for control as she tortured him. She felt him brace himself. Tore her mouth away. “Not yet.” She struggled for breath. “I’m not done with you yet.” She shifted, and found herself under him.

Control was gone. “No darling, I’m not done with you.” He crushed his mouth to hers. Bit her lip, danced his tongue with hers. His hands, free now, raced over her. Inciting fires. Trailing flames. His mouth moved down her body. He opened her, nipped her thigh. “You’re going to go over.” His breath was heaving. “I’m going to make you. Burn for me Eve.” He feasted.

All the thoughts drained out of her head. She gripped his hair as he sent her screaming to peak. There was nothing left inside her but the driving need to have him joined with her. “Now Roarke. Damn it. Now.”

He raced up her body. Drove himself inside her with one quick thrust. He stayed there. Buried deep as he blinked his vision clear to look at her. He drew back. Thrust again. “I love you, Eve. Always.” He began to move.

As his hips thrust, she matched his frantic pace. It was building again. Hot. Hot and bright. She tightened around him as she came, and he thrust home and emptied himself into her.

She was still vibrating when he rolled over and drew her against him. “Holy shit. What was that?”

He chuckled and nipped her ear. “I’m not entirely sure. But whatever it was, I think I saw God.”

She raised her head to look at him. “Yeah. Me too. Think we can make it to the bed? I don’t think it’d be very comfortable to sleep on the floor.”

He pulled her with him as he sat up. “Who said anything about sleep? That wasn’t nearly perverted enough for my taste. I think we need to try again.”

She got to her feet. Eyed him balefully. “Are you trying to kill me? I thought you loved me.”

He grinned. “I do darling. That I do. I believe we need a demonstration of just how much.”

She laughed, started toward the bed. “You sure are energetic when we’re on vacation. Still. We need to get some sleep.”

“It’s the ocean breeze. And don’t worry. When I’m finished with you, you’ll sleep like a baby.”

She was laughing as he tackled her onto the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Eve woke at seven a.m., limber, refreshed, and relaxed. Sometime during the long night, she’d all but crawled inside her husband. Much to her surprise, he was still sound asleep. It was rare for her to wake before him. She raised her head to look at his face, relaxed in sleep. She traced her fingers over his brow, his cheeks. While she traced his lips, he opened them and bit her fingertip. He opened his eyes to look at her. “You sure are a light sleeper, Ace.”

When he grinned at her, she propped her head on her hand. “And you sure are pretty.” She grinned back at him.

“Well you’re a lovely sight to wake to yourself Lieutenant.” He propped himself on his elbow to look at her. “What’s the game plan today, darling?”

“Well, I’m going to grab a shower.” She waited a beat. “I’m sure I can find a use for you in there.” She grinned at him.

“You know Eve, I think you’ve smiled more in the last two days than you do in an average week.” He stroked her cheek. “We should go on vacation more often.” Roarke took her hand and pulled her to her feet. “Let’s have that shower while I fill you in on Baxter’s family. I believe you’ll find it interesting.” He smiled at her. “After you take shameless advantage of me that is.”

________________________________________

Up the street, in a little house that stood on property that had been in Baxter’s family for decades, Jenna lay sleeping in Baxter’s arms. He lay awake, stroking her hair. She was coming to New York with him. She was willing to leave everything she loved behind, because she loved him most. He’d always loved her. He was constantly trying to replace her in New York. There was no replacement for her. She was it for him; he’d accepted that in the three days he’d laid in a hospital bed. She was it. He had to be with her. Simple as that, it seems. No way he was going to screw it up this time.

She stirred and stretched. “Mmmm. Morning.” She smiled up at him. “How is it you always manage to turn my muscles to mush?”

He nuzzled her hair. “Just lucky I guess.” He sat up, looked at the time display. “Seven o clock. We’ve got a couple hours before I have to meet Dallas and the team. Let me make you breakfast?”

“I always loved that about you. The fact that you cook, instead of programming the autochef. An omlette sounds great.” She rolled out of bed. “I’m going to grab a shower.”

Fifteen minutes later, she was seated at her dining room table shoveling in a ham and mushroom omlette. “Mmm.. Good.” She managed. Swallowed. “So, you’re going to try and dig some stuff out of Rob’s life today?”

“Yeah, I don’t know much about Roarke’s background, but nobody cuts through bullshit faster than him.” He grinned. “And he has this uncanny ability to think like a criminal. Good thing Dallas came along to keep him on the straight and narrow.”

“Yeah. It’s always been a big source of speculation. Did he corrupt her? Or did she straighten him out?”

“To tell the truth, a little bit of both.” She looked at him, intrigued. “Like I said, I don’t know much about how Roarke got to where he is. I do know Dallas. Known her for years. She drew a hard, straight line before she hooked up with Roarke. She still draws a straight line. But it’s not as hard anymore.” He scooped up omlette. “That’s a good thing. She may bend the line, but she’d never break it.”

“Another thing I noticed.” She smiled. Bright and pretty. “They seem great. Do you get to party at their digs often?”

“Not so much party. I get an invite to some of their shindigs. We work out of Dallas’ s home office a lot. Their place is amazing.”

“I bet. Well, it seems I can trust her to get justice. If not for Rob, for Sophie.”

“That you can. Nobody’ll work harder.”

________________________________________

“So let me get this straight. Those three smart, levelheaded NORMAL old women I met yesterday are witches?”

“Yes darling. They’re the ones who broke the spell. I told you that Mia and Sam were tied into the legend. As are Mac and Ripley, Nell and Zack. Sam’s a witch as well. Each of the couples had a pertinent part in holding back the evil that threatened the island. Nell was nearly killed by her first husband. He beat her, horribly. She saved herself with her courage. Her love for Zack saved her.” He smiled at his wife. “Ripley struggled with the fact she was a witch. She denied that part of herself for ten years. It took Mac, and the fact that the island was in dire danger for her to find her justice.”

“Mac was a paranormal researcher? Huh. He seems normal to me. I guess it takes all kinds. So they did the falling in love thing, and the three of them saved the island. It’s going to take me awhile to wrap my head around the fact that those normal people I met are all hoodoo.”

Roarke looked at his wife. “I believe the term Ripley used last night was ‘Woo-woo.’”

Eve laughed. “I knew I liked her. She seems like a stand up. So do the rest of them. I can’t believe you thought that Mia and Sam didn’t know you were banging their granddaughter.” She shook her head. “They seem like real smart people to me.”

“Yes. Very smart, very straight up. And they’ve led very interesting lives. It seems your detective comes from an incredibly interesting background.”

“Yeah. I can’t wrap my mind around that either. Well, let’s saddle up. We need to get over to the Booke’s. See what we can find out.”


	9. Chapter 9

Roarke pulled into the driveway of the Booke’s seaside house. “Wow. Great setting. I didn’t notice last night how the house sits right on this, whatcha call it?” Eve asked

“I believe it’s called a bluff, darling.”

“Whatever. It’s pretty.” She took his hand as they walked to the front door, scowled at his lifted brow. “What?”

“Well, not that I mind at all darling. But there are other cops in there. Are you sure you want to be seen holding your husband’s hand?”

“I’m on vacation. Baxter’s seen me kissing you. I really don’t much care about the rest of them. They aren’t going to be around Central to rag on me.” She smiled, wistfully. “I sure miss Central.”

“It’s been two days darling. Peabody’s fine, as she told you three times when you checked in with her this morning. Hasn’t caught anything too challenging. Quit worrying. You’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know it. And I really am enjoying myself here. Even with a murder to keep ourselves busy.” She knocked on the door. “How come you don’t own any property here?”

“I wanted to see it first. That’s part of the reason for this trip. I believe we should buy a vacation home here, what do you think?”

“I think I might like that.” She smiled at him. Ripley opened the door.

“Well it’s the billionaire and the cop.” She smiled. “That’s a weird sentence if I ever did hear one. Took me awhile to get used to the fact that I married a millionaire. That was bad enough. I can’t imagine being hooked up with Midas here.”

“You’re telling me.” Eve turned to her husband. “See? Told ya.”

“Yes. So you’ve told me. Over and over and over again. Good morning Mrs. Booke.”

“Rip. I don’t much care for that formality crap. Mac’s set up in the living room if you want to join him. There’s coffee.” She smiled. “It’s the real stuff. When they started selling just that soy crap I wanted to scream. Told Mac if he didn’t find someone to supply us with real coffee I was going to kill him in his sleep. He came though.”

Roarke grinned at her. “Real coffee’s the reason Eve married me. I’ll just go find Mac.”

“He’s right. We were riding in his limo. I wanted to interview him about a murder case I was working. He handed me a cup, and it was all over for me.” She laughed. “The rest of the troops here?”

“David just called. He and Jenna are going to pick Sophie up from the docks and meet us here. He said Jenna wants to be here when you interview Sophie. Won’t budge on it.”

“Well that’s fine. Better than some stuffy lawyer that I’d have to deal with in New York.” She turned as Nick walked in. “You hear anything else?”

“Nope. COD’s arsenic poisoning. Just waiting to figure out if your husband and my uncle can work some magic. Nobody saw anything strange. Grandma has been trying to figure out if she saw or waited on someone she hadn’t seen before. She didn’t. Granny’s got a great memory for that kind of thing. So either he ingested the poison before he came into the cafÈ, or we’ve got a killer amongst us on Three Sisters.”

Ripley looked at him. “Terrific. We haven’t had a murder here in 25 years. When old lady Benson decided she’d had enough of her hubby.” She turned to eve. “Poisoned his pie.”

Eve stared at her. “I had a case like that about two years ago. The same time I was working the DeBlass murder where I met Roarke. This old woman in my building poisoned a pie and told her husband not to eat it. He did anyway. She said gluttony killed him, not her.” Eve shook her head. “Good thing Roarke’s too smart for me to kill him. I’ve picked up plenty of ways in eleven years.”

Ripley grinned. “Yeah. Mac’s lucky too.” She turned as Baxter pulled open the back door trailed by Sophie and Jenna. “Well Lieutenant. Gang’s all here. You wanna get to work?”

“Yeah. Have a seat. I’ve just got some standard questions for you Sophie. Answer them truthfully, and you’ll be fine.” She nodded to Jenna. “You’re staying I take it?”

“Yes, I am. My sister had nothing to do with Rob’s death. I’m trusting you to prove it.”

“I’m going to prove something. Get justice. That good enough?”

“Good enough, Lieutenant.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Give us a few minutes here, Sophie, to set up.” Eve walked in the living room. “Nick? You want to help with this interview?”

“Sure Lieutenant. Be right there.” Nick rose, and gathering his paperwork, walked into the kitchen.

Eve looked toward Roarke and Mac. “Anything new?”

“Some of these men have ties to Max Ricker Lieutenant.” Roarke glanced at his wife. “It appears some of them were missed when the cartel was taken apart.”

“Yeah. We figured we got most of the top guys when we broke it. Were these guys soldiers? Or Command?

“It appears they were soldiers ‘In The Know’ so to speak.” He frowned. “It looks as though they were trying to re-form, in Boston. Give us some time here, Eve. We’ll get more.”

“OK, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Eve walked back in. Sat at the table facing Sophie and Jenna. “Alright Sophie. Nick? You got a recorder?”

“Yes, sir.” He placed it on the table, smiled at Sophie. “It’ll be Ok Soph. The Lieutenant will get the answers.”

Eve nodded. “Record on Nick. Dallas, Lt. Eve as consultant for Todd, Sheriff Nick. In interview with subject Bosman, Sophie, wife of deceased. Also present, Baxter, Detective David and Heckman, Jenna, as subject’s chosen representative.” Eve looked at Sophie, recited the revised Miranda. “Do you understand these rights Mrs. Bosman?”

Sophie sighed. “Yes, I do.”

“Good. Let’s get started.”

________________________________________

In the living room, Roarke hunkered with Mac. “Bloody hell. There’s enough fail safes and pass codes to sink a fucking warship.” He broke off, winced. “I beg your pardon, sir.”

“Son, I’ve lived with Ripley for 60 years.” He grinned. “If you think crude language puts me off. Think again.”

That made Roarke grin. “Yes, my lovely wife has a wonderful way with words herself.”

Mac laughed. “I see a lot of Rip in your wife. Cool headed, practical. I imagine she has herself a hell of a temper.”

“That she does.” Roarke smiled. “I think it’s her mean streak that I love most about her. Is that sick?”

“I hope not, since I sure as hell love Rip’s.”

Roarke laughed. “I was sunk the first time I looked in her eyes. We were at a funeral; I was on her short list. I felt something, didn’t have a clue what it was, turned around and there she was. It was baffling.” Roarke shook his head. “Still is come to that. The woman’s a wonder to me. Here we are on vacation, and she’s busting ass to solve a murder.”

“Well, let’s do what we can to help her close this. Let you two get back to your vacation.”

“Yes. You see here? He’s got this information coded. Now what would an alcoholic, petty gambling, unemployed fug need to code information for?”

“Son, I’ve got a feeling we’re going to find out.”

________________________________________

“Sophie, do you recognize the name Max Ricker?”

Sophie’s brow furrowed. “I’ve heard it on screen.”

“Did your husband ever mention him Mrs. Bosman?”

“I don’t know, Lieutenant. I just don’t know. He may have. To tell you the truth, I was getting fed up with all his empty promises. I didn’t pay much attention to his ramblings anymore. Part of my business in Boston was talking to a divorce lawyer. I just couldn’t keep Luke in that situation any longer.” She sighed. “He wasn’t a good husband, a good father, a good person. But I just don’t know who’d want him dead.”

“Somebody did. Ms. Bosman, if you remember anything, you need to contact either the sheriff or me. No matter how small or insignificant it seems. We already checked your house, your links. Nothing there. Roarke’s still digging transmissions out of your husband’s personal. We’ll get answers. I promise.”

Eve stayed were she was when Jenna left to take Sophie home. “What do you think? You guys know her, I don’t. My gut tells me she had nothing to do with her husband’s death.”

Nick looked at her. “We all go back Dallas. Me, Dave, Sophie, Jenna. I know with every bit of my gut Soph doesn’t have murder in her. She just doesn’t”

Eve nodded. “Detective? What’s your take?”

Baxter looked at Eve. “My take is that we’d better find out what the hell Rob was into. If he was involved with Ricker’s men. Well, you know what a nasty bunch they were. You know first hand.”

“Yeah.” Eve rubbed her arms; just thinking of Max Ricker left her blood cold. “Alright. Let’s see what the geeks have for us.”

Baxter laughed, “You calling my Granddad a geek?”

“Yeah, but with plenty of respect. I’m calling my husband a geek too. So don’t be offended.”

“Oh, I’m not. Believe me. I think he’d take that as a compliment, seeing as Granny calls him HER geek all the damn time.”

“Roarke?” Eve called out. “Anything new?”

Roarke walked through the alcove into the kitchen, followed by Mac. “I believe you’ll want to see this Lieutenant. It seems our man was running illegals for these men. Jazz and erotica primarily. With a smattering of Zeus. There’s a transmission on here from two days ago. Apparently Mr. Bosman overheard some business he shouldn’t have heard. A hit. No names were mentioned, but apparently it was a well known name, or they’d never have taken him out.”

“Alright. Let’s keep at this. Baxter, Nick. You guys work on the connections to Ricker. Mac and Roarke can keep at the e-stuff. I’m going to see what I can piece together from the ME’s report. Maybe we’ll get this sewn up today.”

Ripley came down the stairs. “Good. You’re all still here. That was Sam on the phone. Wants everyone at the hotel later for dinner. 8 o’clock. You and Roarke included.”

Eve looked at her. “That sounds great. Maybe we’ll get a break in this, and I can get back to my vacation.”

Roarke took Ripley’s hand. “Sounds lovely. I hope to be out of your hair shortly Rip. Mac and I have just a bit more to do on the e-work. Then we’ll call it a day.”

“Whatever. A man that looks like you can hang out in my hair any day.” She grinned at Eve. “You want help piecing this mystery together?”

“Sure. I’ll take any help I can get.”

“Let’s get to work then.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was six when they finally walked back into their suite. “I’d hoped I would never have to hear that bastard Ricker’s name again.”

He’d hoped she wouldn’t ever hear it again either. He’d wanted the man dead. “I suppose it was inevitable darling. The man had too many connections for you to have rounded up all of them. You’ll get these guys as well.”

“I just wish we knew who the hit was on. We could give the Boston PSD a head’s up. Be my good deed for the fucking decade.” She turned, smiled at him. “Anyways. Let’s put it aside for tonight. Have dinner. I’m going to grab a shower.”

“Alright. I’ve got some calls to make. I’ll be right there.” He grinned as she went into the bathroom.

Her mind was circling around the case. Why was an unemployed husband from a little bump of land in the Atlantic drafted for illegals running? She knew the answer, of course. Greed. People would do anything for a nice chunk of change. But he was killed because he knew something. Who killed him? Who was the real target? She ducked her head under the spray. They’d figure it out. Something had to break. Right now she was going to focus on going to dinner. She was on vacation with her husband. Speaking of whomÖ.

“Just what do you think you’re doing back there, Ace?” His hands were slicking up and down her back.

“Why, washing your back darling. What else?” His hands slid around to cup her breasts.

“That’s not my back.” She turned, fisting her hands in his hair. “What do you say we break this shower in proper?” She crushed her mouth to his.

“I’d say that’s an excellent idea.” He stumbled with her up against the tiles. Looked into her eyes. “I love it when you’re wet and naked Lieutenant.” He leaned in, nipped her chin. His hands stroked over her as he trailed his lips to the underside of her jaw. “I love this spot here. Drives me mad. Who knows why?”

“Best not to ask questions.” She ran her hands down his sides, squeezed his ass. “I love this spot here. Who knows why?”

“Ditto.” His hands came up, framed her face. His mouth took hers with a burst of raw energy. “God I love you Eve.” He stroked his hands down her, over her, slid a finger inside her. Her hips pumped against his busy hand. She drove him mad with need. Every time he had his hands on her. His mouth on her. His strong cop, trembling for him. It was a kind of magic between them, he thought. He knew she’d never been this way with anyone else. Just as he’d never been this way with anyone else. She took him deeper than any other woman had, or could. He worked her faster, and felt her flood his hand.

The orgasm punched through her, left her knees shaking. She hooked a leg around his waist as he drove himself inside her. Opened her eyes, looked into his. She matched his frantic pace, all the while quivering for him. She needed him. God, would the need for him ever lesson? She hoped not. Her muscles squeezed around the length of him. Absorbing every deep stroke. The breath was clogging in her lungs. The pressure building in her body. Love swamped her, destroyed her. She felt the desire pulsing off him as well. The need. Wasn’t it a wonder that he needed her?

He watched her face. Desire for her was in every part of him. Love for her swamped him. Made him quiver. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer, went deeper. When he watched her eyes cloud, felt her body tense, he emptied himself.

They stood as they were, wrapped around each other. It took her a few minutes, but Eve managed to lift a hand. Stroke it down his back. “That hold you for a few hours?”

“Oh, I think so.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you Eve.”

She smiled. “Yeah. I love you too. Let’s get ourselves ready for this big dinner.”

They climbed out of the shower together. Roarke grabbed a towel, offered it to her. Took another for himself. As he rubbed himself with cotton, he spoke. “I was talking to Mac earlier. It’s almost sweet how much in love with Ripley he still is.” He stopped, looked at her. “I want that with you, Darling Eve.”

She stopped rubbing her legs with the towel. A fist punched into her heart. Stole her breath. He could always do that. Love gushed through her as she took his hand. “You’ll have it. I’ll love you till I die Roarke. That’s the truth. It still scares me sometimes. But it’s the God’s truth. You’re my life.”

He lifted their joint hands to his lips. “And you’re mine. Let’s get dressed. It’ll be interesting to spend some time with these people won’t it? Away from the murder?”

“Yeah. Let’s get dressed. I wonder if they have burgers at this joint.”

She made him laugh. “Oh, Lieutenant. I’m sure they’ll have something to suite your sophisticated palate.”

She eyed him narrowly. “Is that a dig?”

“Absolutely.”

“Ok. Just making sure.”

________________________________________

Jenna stood in Baxter’s suite, waiting for him to finish dressing. “So does Dallas think Sophie killed Rob?”

Baxter turned, his hands stilled on the buttons of his shirt. He walked to her. Took her hands. “No. She said that her gut told her that Sophie had nothing to do with this. She believes her Jenn.”

Jenna nodded. “I know she had to ask the questions she did. Doesn’t make it any easier.” She sighed, turned away. “Nick still has a thing for Sophie doesn’t he?”

Baxter grinned. “Nick’s always had a thing for Sophie. She should have married him in the first place.”

“She said that to me. Not too long ago. ‘Jenna’ she said, ‘I should have just grabbed onto Nick and married him.’ But she wouldn’t have Luke. She loves him more than life. Whatever Rob did, he gave her Luke. That’s his only redeeming quality.”

“Well, I’m sure if, down the road, Sophie’s ready for someone to love her. All of her, Nick would be more than willing to step in. He already loves Luke. Wouldn’t be any problem there.” He pulled on shoes. “How’s Rick doing? Where’s he at right now?”

Jenna smiled as she thought of her big brother. “He’s in Baltimore. Should be back tomorrow, I called him to tell him about Rob. He’s worried about Sophie and Luke. I miss him, he’s been gone nearly a month.”

“Him and my baby sister still hot and heavy?” Baxter winced. “No wait. I don’t want to know. It puts images in my head I just can’t handle. My sister. My oldest friend. How the hell did that one happen Jenn?”

She laughed at him. “I just don’t know. But they’re great together. You’ll get to see for yourself. She’s gone to see visit him in Baltimore a few times since he’s been gone.” Jenna grinned wickedly. “Said she needed her booty call.”

He cleared his throat, paled. “Terrific, great.” He held out a hand. “It’s almost eight. We’re going to be a little late.” He fumbled a bit. “Ah, sit down Jenna.”

She eyed him speculatively, but sat on the edge of the bed. He knelt in front of her. Pulled a small box out of his pocket. “After you left today, I talked to my Grandmother. I made her cry.” He smiled, handed her the box. “This ring was her mother’s. Her parents were married almost 70 years themselves. I want at least 70 years with you. You’re coming to New York with me. I want to be married to you. I want to live with you. Just you. Until the day I die.”

Jenna could only stare at him. She didn’t think she could speak. Here was the man she’d loved her entire life, offering her everything. She had only to take it. She plucked the ring out of the box, slid it on her finger. “It fits. It’s beautiful.” And it was. A simple princess cut diamond in white gold. “I’ll marry you David.” She kissed him. “I want 70 years with you too.”

He kissed the tears from her cheeks. “Good. Let’s go to dinner. You can show off your new jewelry.”

That made her laugh. “Sounds good. It’s pretty great jewelry.”

________________________________________

Eve walked in with Roarke to find Baxter and Jenna laughing with Sam and Mia. An open bottle of champagne was on the table in front of them.

“I thought we were going to be late. It seems like we’re early. “ Sam grinned, kissed Eve’s cheek.

“Have a seat. Mac and Rip were picking up Zack and Nell. Mac can never remember where he left a damn thing, so he probably couldn’t find the code for the car.” He laughed. “And that’s not an age thing. Mac’s been the absentminded professor since I’ve known him.”

That made Eve laugh. “I understand that. I’m far from absentminded, but Roarke’s got to remind me where stuff is all the time. Who else is coming?”

“Nick and Sophie. And her little boy Luke. She couldn’t find a sitter, and she really wanted to come. Said it might take her mind off things.”

“Huh. So can we get some wine in this joint? Or just that fancy champagne?”

Baxter grinned at her. “You have to have a glass, Dallas. We’re celebrating. I just got engaged.” He lifted Jenna’s left hand, showed her ring to Eve and Roarke.

Eve could only stare at him. “You’re getting married? Well. I never thought I’d see this day. Has hell frozen over? And why didn’t I get that memo?”

Baxter laughed. “Yeah, well. I’ve loved her all my life. I don’t want to get all mushy here, but hell. I’m a happy man.” He grinned at her.

Roarke stepped forward, shook Baxter’s hand. Lifted Jenna’s, examined the ring “Congratulations, both of you.” He kissed Jenna’s hand. “I’m sure you’ll be very happy. And maybe now the detective will stop hitting on my wife.” He grinned.

Jenna narrowed her eyes at Baxter. “Hitting on your wife hmmm? Well, that behavior will surely stop.”

Baxter shifted, tried a winning smile “All in good fun babe. Roarke’s hit me before. Hard. It’s not an experience I want to repeat. Remind me to tell you that story.”

“Oh, it’s a good one, Jenna. I promise you that.” Roarke laughed. “It’s alright. I figure Eve can take care of herself where Baxter’s concerned. And I always figure he does it since married women are a safe bet to flirt with. Good practice.”

“Baxter never worried me, Jenna.” Eve spoke up. “If he got out of hand, I’d hit him myself.”

Jenna laughed. “Alright then. You can continue the flirtations with Dallas.” She grinned at Eve. “As long as I get to flirt with your husband in return.”

Eve grinned back. “That’s a deal. And if you get the urge to punch him, be my guest.”

“Darling, I feel so loved.” Roarke picked up her hand, kissed it, just as Mac and Nell walked in, trailed by Ripley and Zack who were arguing fervently about the Red Sox.

“You have GOT to be kidding me. No way. With the pitching they’ve got? No way in hell they’re gonna repeat this year. First round of the playoffs. Mark my words.” Ripley punched her brother in the shoulder.

“You’re such a girl Rip, What do you know?”

“I know I’ve been right eight out of the last ten years when it comes to the Sox and the Series. And you’ve been wrong.”

“Well, hell. Shut up Rip.” Zack took Nell’s hand as they walked to the table.

“Sorry we’re late. Professor Alzheimer’s lost the code again.” Ripley grinned at the group seated around the table. Noted the champagne. “Well then. You’ve gone and done it haven’t you?” She asked Baxter.

“Yup. We’re all engaged and shit. Happy as clams too.” Baxter rose, kissed Ripley’s cheek, and shook Mac’s hand. “We’re hoping to get it done before Christmas. Here on the island? What do you guys think?”

“I think that’s wonderful.” Nell spoke. “Have you checked with the church?”

“No, you think they’ll have anything open in the next couple of months?” Baxter looked around.

Ripley thought for a minute. “Nope. I doubt it. Well, you’ll figure something out.”

Jenna piped up. “David. Don’t you think we should do it in New York? I think it would be easier to get everyone there than it would be to get your friends from New York here. They’re all cops, but they’ve become your family. You’ll want them there, and a bunch of cops are bound to be too busy to take a weekend all the way out here.”

Baxter stared at her. “You don’t want to do it here?”

Jenna smiled. “Of course I do. But I’m just as happy to do it in New York. Whenever you would like to do it.”

Mac grinned. “I wouldn’t mind hitting New York. It’s my hometown. Do it in NYC, boy. I think that’d be fine with all of us.”

Baxter glanced around, got nods of agreement. “Well, alright. I really want to have Troy there, and Peabody and McNab. And Feeney.” He smiled. “I doubt we’ll be able to find a church there quick either.”

Roarke spoke up. “Detective. Eve and I were married in the gardens at home. If you can put it together before the weather turns, you’re more than welcome to use our grounds.”

Jenna sighed. “I always wanted a big, white, church wedding. This sounds just as perfect. We could probably get Reverend Michaels to fly over and perform the ceremony, since he’s retired now and his daughter’s the Reverend at the church now.”

Baxter shook his head. “Well, looks like it’s settled then. Thanks Roarke. Dallas. We appreciate it, really appreciate it.”

Eve laughed. “Hey, the gardens are just sitting there, looking good, waiting for action. It’d be great if you guys got married there.”

Conversation stopped when the headwaiter strolled up, took everyone’s orders. More wine was ordered, beer for Baxter and Jenna, as Jenna claimed that wine gave her a hell of a hangover. The soup was being served before Nick and Sophie walked in with Luke being carried in Nick’s arms.

“It’s about time you showed up. We’ve got big news.” Baxter smiled at Sophie, ruffled Luke’s hair. “I’m marrying your sister. What do ya think of that?”

Sophie grinned. “I think that’s a hell of a way to top off a shitty day. She’s always loved you, and you her. It’s about time you got around to it.” Sophie sat, ordered wine, and asked for time to look over the menu. “Sorry we’re late. We were talking. Lost track.”

Nick smiled at her. “Soph needed a shoulder. Can’t blame her.” He shook his head, smiled at her, “She HAS had a shitty day. You guys gonna make it better?”

Baxter smiled at her. “We’re damn well going to try.”


	12. Chapter 12

Nick ate quietly while conversation hummed around him. It was a strange bunch, he thought. The famous homicide cop, the billionaire. His family. Sophie. He looked at her. She was holding up well, he mused. More for Luke than herself. She’d told him before they’d left that when she’d gone down to the morgue to ID the body, she hadn’t felt anything. No sadness, no grief, not even relief. It seems he’d been dead to her for some time. It just took looking at the body to put it in perspective. Luke was her priority, she said, and she’d make the arrangements for the funeral for him. She’d already called Rob’s parents in Boston. They’d apologized to her. Told her they were sorry for what their son had done to her, for the life he had made out of what they’d tried to give him. At least Luke would have his grandparents; they were probably a better bet than his father.

“Nick?” Baxter spoke. “You’re awfully quiet tonight. That’s not usual for you. Something on your mind?”

Nick shook his head. “No, not much. I was hungry. I’m concentrating on the food.” He grinned. “So, any idea when we’ll be taking that trip to New York? I’m happy for you Dave. Really.”

“I know. Appreciate it. I should have done this a long time ago. It took getting my brains bashed to come to this decision. I’m an idiot.” He laughed. “Roarke’s house is amazing. I’ve only been out to the grounds once, they’re beautiful.”

Roarke spoke. “And, I’ve just been thinking, if you can’t put it together quickly enough, you can use the roof garden. It’s enclosed. Plenty of room for a wedding and a reception.”

Jenna gaped at him “You have a roof garden? How the hell did David get mixed up with a guy whose got enough money to have a garden in his house?”

Eve looked over at her, “Never mind him. How the hell did I manage to get mixed up with a guy who’s got enough money to have a garden in his house?”

Ripley laughed at her. “You know Eve. It took me years to get used to Mac’s money. And I don’t think he’s got a fraction of what Roarke’s got. I pity you.”

Roarke chuckled. “Darling Eve, I think you’ve found yourself a soul-sister.” He turned to Ripley. “Eve hates when I buy her anything. She gets all frustrated and baffled.” He smiled at his wife. “Of course, that’s why I can’t resist giving her gifts.”

Eve scowled at him. “I’m still working on him developing a control button about that. It doesn’t seem to work. The more I complain, the more he buys. Maybe I should just shut my trap. Maybe then he’ll stop giving me stuff.”

Mac gave her a quiet look. “He buys you things because he loves you. Maybe you should just indulge him.”

She grinned. “I indulge him alright. Still doesn’t stop it from driving me nuts.”

After the dessert was cleared, and the last glass of wine drunk, Mac stood, took Ripley’s hand. “Congratulations David. You’ve picked a winner.” He smiled at Jenna. “We’ve got to be going now. See you all in the morning?”

“Sure Granddad. A few more pushes, maybe we’ll get this case closed, and I can spend the last four days of my vacation relaxing.”

As the group dispersed, Sophie sat where she was. She ran her hand over Luke’s hair. “Dallas?”

Eve looked over from where she was deep in conversation with Baxter. “Yeah?”

“I’ve remembered something. A while back, Rob left to go to Boston. Said he was meeting a guy about a job. A job that would bring in plenty of money. I blew it off. Didn’t give it another thought. He came back with some gifts for Luke, and a sapphire necklace for me. Said that he’d landed a side job, and that he was working for someone important. He’d be back and forth from Boston for a while. Since I didn’t see much money from those trips, I didn’t figure that the side job had gone anywhere.” She blew out a breath. “I figure now that he’d either drank and gambled it away, or spent it on Missy.” She shook her head. “I was working myself up to confronting her. Rob, well, he was a guy. An incredibly stupid, selfish guy. But Missy, she’s another story. She’d disappear around the same time he was gone to Boston. I figure she went with him. I don’t understand a woman who’d take another woman’s husband to bed. It baffles me. Especially when that man had a child.” She sucked in a breath as the anger rushed up and grabbed her by the throat. “She’d be back on island, nattering about the boyfriend who was taking her away for weekends. She never said his name, but I knew it was Rob. I just never worked up the guts to confront her.”

Eve looked at her. “Well, Sophie, Rob’s dead. But Missy’s not. Seems to me like you could still confront her.” She shrugged. “I know, as a married woman, how I would feel in the same situation. Of course, I wouldn’t be investigating his murder, because I know who would have killed him. Me.” She grinned at Roarke.

Roarke laughed. “Which is why I’ll be forever faithful to you Lieutenant.”

Sophie laughed. “Yeah, well. I figure if I confront her, it just makes her too important. But I don’t want her at the funeral. Rob’s parents will be there. And Luke. And my family. She’s made a fool out of me for the last three years, I don’t want her making a fool out of me there too.”

Eve looked over. “Seems to me she’d be making a fool of herself. Women like that are clueless. They always think they’re right. When what they are is wrong. On every possible level.”


	13. Chapter 13

Roarke looked over at Eve as she lay staring at the ceiling. “What’s your busy mind racing on about now Eve?”

“Well, I’m just thinking. I wonder if Sophie could remember who it was Rob said he was working for. If he told her he was working for someone important, maybe it’s the guy that they’ve got a hit on.”

“Well Lieutenant. That’s a very plausible theory. In the morning, we’ll go at that angle.”

She turned her head, smiled. “Tonight was fun. Never thought I’d see the day that Baxter got married. I like Jenna though. If you ever have the need to hire me a therapist again, I’d want her to do it.”

Roarke smiled, feathered his fingers over her hair. “I’m wondering if there’s a spot for her on one of the teams I own. I know she loves high school level, but I’m thinking the Yankees or the Rangers might have a spot for her.”

“Jenna seems like a baseball kind of girl to me.” Eve grinned. “You really are a soft touch aren’t you? She’s picking up and moving to New York, and because Baxter’s a friend of mine, you’re opening the house to them for their wedding. And planning to offer his wife a job.”

“Well, Baxter’s in the way of being my friend too, darling.” He rolled her over so she was ranged over him, stroked his hand down her back. “I never thought I’d see the day when I’d be so friendly with a bunch of badges.” He grinned at her. “But there it is. Just don’t be bringing anymore cops into my life, I don’t know if I can handle it.”

She crossed her arms on his chest, looked down at him. “I think you like it. Here you are, Roarke, man of mystery. Former criminal. Not only married to a cop, but chummy with a bunch of them too. You treat Peabody like a kid sister, and Feeney like a father.”

He framed her face and kissed her. “Well, Peabody’s certainly become something of a kid sister to me. I love her.” He smiled when she grinned at him. “And Feeney is, after all, in the way of being like a father to you. That’d make him sort of my father-in-law, wouldn’t it? It’s always good to be friendly with the in-laws.”

She laughed. “So what do you think of Sophie? I feel sorry for her. Dealing with her asshole husband’s death. And having to deal with Missy, and all the rest. Her kid seems great though. Quiet. But he’s cute.”

Roarke raised an eyebrow. Pinched her butt. “Just making sure this isn’t a dream darling.” He said when she scowled at him. “You just said that a child was cute. Progress.” He grinned.

“Shut up, Roarke. We’re not going there now. I’m just saying Sophie’s taken in a lot in the past couple of days.”

“That she has. She’ll stand up, Eve. She’s stronger than she looks.” He stroked her hair. Kissed her shoulder. “Let’s get some sleep. You’ll think better in the morning.”

She raised her brows when he rolled on top of her. He was rock hard. “Well, Ace. Doesn’t seem like you’ve got sleep on your mind.” She grinned.

“Oh, eventually I do. Let’s have ourselves a nightcap. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan.” She was laughing when he covered her mouth with his.

________________________________________

Across town, Nick walked inside Sophie’s house with a sleeping Luke on his shoulder. Walked straight into the boy’s bedroom and tucked him in. Sophie was sitting at the kitchen table when he came out. “You want a drink, Nick? I don’t want to be alone just yet.”

“Sure. I can handle another glass of wine. You going to be Ok, Soph?”

“Oh, I suppose I will. It’s just a lot to handle. I’ve been racking my brain trying to figure out if Rob said anything else that might help Dallas.” She sat straight up. “The mayor. The mayor of Boston. Rob said that he had business involving Mayor Johnson.”

“When did he say that Sophie? Was it recently?” Nick grabbed her hand.

“No, it was the first time he went. Said the man he was going to meet worked for the mayor. Do you think it’s possible that the mayor was involved with these men?”

“I think anything’s possible.” He kissed her hand. “Way to go, Soph. I think you just gave us a break.” He grinned. “I’ll call Dallas.”

________________________________________

Eve was still quivering from the last stupendous orgasm her husband had given her. She was flat out on her stomach, breathing like a woman who’d just completed the Iron Man. “Roarke?”

He was on his back, his hands flung up above his head. His eyes were closed, and his voice was sleepy and satisfied. “Hmmm?”

“Are you trying to get yourself in the Guinness book? You know, like how many times a man can bang his wife on vacation? Because if you are, I think you’re about to make it in.”

“I thought I’d already broken every record with you, darling.” With an effort, he rolled to his side, traced her cheek. “But, I’m enjoying trying for this one too.” He grinned, leaned over to nip her ear, the bedside link beeped. “Now who in the world would be calling at this hour? It’s nearly one.”

Eve reached over, blocked video. “Dallas.”

Nick’s voice swam out. “Lieutenant. I think we’ve got a break. Sophie’s remembered some more stuff.”

Eve shot straight up. “Where are you? We’ll meet you.”

“Sophie’s house. We were having a glass of wine. And she just remembered. She wants to tell you.”

“Give me the address. We’ll be there right away.”

He gave it to her. “Should I call Dave? He’ll want to know about this too.”

“Yeah, call Baxter too. Tell him to meet us there. We’ll see you in fifteen.” She broke the transmission, hopped out of bed. Roarke was already up, dragging his trousers back on. “Maybe this is the break we’ve been waiting for.” She pulled a shirt on, yanked jeans out of the drawer. Dragged on her boots. “Let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14

Eve walked in to find Sophie and Nick seated at the table with Baxter and Jenna. “What have you got Sophie?”

“I remembered Rob saying something about the man he was working for.” She looked at Eve. “He said that the man worked for the mayor. Mayor Johnson. I don’t know what that means to you, but Nick seems to think it means something.”

“Any ideas on the man’s name Sophie? Any at all?”

“No. Nothing, I keep trying, Dallas, but I come up with nothing.”

Baxter smiled at her. “It’s alright, Soph. If you think of something, let us know.” He kissed her cheek, ran a hand over her hair. “This is a good lead Sophie. A big help.”

“It doesn’t seem like much. I’ll keep thinking about it. Sleep on it. Maybe that will help.” She rose. “I think I’ll go to bed now. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. Lock up when you leave, Jenna.”

Jenna gave her sister a fierce hug. “It’ll be over soon, Soph. I can feel it.”

Sophie smiled at her. “I hope so.” She walked away.

Baxter looked at Eve, “So we pursue connections between Ricker and the mayor of Boston.” He shook his head. “Great. We’re on vacation, and we land a fat one like this. Just can’t take you anywhere, Dallas.”

She grinned. “I know it. I sure liven things up don’t I?”

________________________________________

At nine the next morning, Jenna strode up to the door of a cheap apartment. Knocked briskly.

Missy opened the door, her robe loosely belted, no make-up. She looked harsh in the morning sunlight. “Well, well.” She leaned on the doorjamb. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Jenna strode in. “Tighten your robe, Missy. I need to talk to you. Since I’m one of the few on this island who haven’t seen your tits, I want to keep it that way.”

Missy’s face hardened. “You’ve got no right walking into my house and talking to me like that. I ought to put your lights out Jenna Heckman.”

Jenna stepped forward. “Try it Missy. We’ll see who ends up on their ass.” She grabbed Missy’s wrist when it swung out. “I’ve got some things to say to you, then I’ll let you get back to your pitiful life.”

Missy’s mouth worked like a fish, she couldn’t form words the insult was so huge.

Jenna held up a hand. “First. You do NOT show up to Rob’s memorial Friday.” Her gaze burned into Missy’s. “You’ll show the respect to my sister and her family that you never showed while that son-of-a-bitch was alive.”

“He loved ME. You can’t keep me from his memorial.”

“Oh, Missy. You poor, deluded little tramp. You were nothing to him but a cheap lay. An extra bounce. Did you really think he would leave Sophie for you?”

“He would have.” Her face was defiant. “In only a little more time.” She sniffled. “He just needed to work a few more things out.”

Jenna shook her head. “Missy, Missy. You really believed him didn’t you? Not only are you a clichÈ, you’re a stupid clichÈ. Save yourself some embarrassment. Don’t show up on Friday.”

“Now, for part two of this little conversation.” She stepped forward until she was face to face with Missy. She was shorter, but had no doubt she made a hell of an impression. “If you ever. EVER think about contacting David again, REFRAIN. I’ll chew you up and spit you out. He never wanted you, Missy. Accept that.”

Missy started to speak. “No. Shut up. I was with him last night when his link beeped and that sick, syrupy voice you think will seduce any man poured out. He ended transmission on you, didn’t he Missy? You may have had my sister’s husband. You won’t have mine.”

Missy glared at her. “David’s not your husband.”

Jenna smirked derisively. “Nope, not yet anyways. We’re going to rectify that soon.” She held up her left hand. “Very soon. I trust him Missy. I don’t trust you. He doesn’t even LIKE you. Don’t you get that?”

Missy smiled coolly. “He doesn’t HAVE to like me. Do you really think I can’t have him if I want him? He’s a man. They’ll fall over at anything with tits. I can have any man. Including David. That rich mainlander was awfully nice to me. I betcha he’d be a terrific lay.” She eyed Jenna slyly.

Jenna threw back her head and laughed. Laughed long and hard. “Thanks, Missy.” She slapped her on the back. “I needed that. You couldn’t have Roarke if you had a hundred times the class you do now. Haven’t you met his wife? After he was finished NOT noticing you, since he doesn’t SEE anyone but her, she’d kick your ass from here to Baltimore. Let me explain something to you Missy. In simple terms that MAYBE you’ll understand. Some men have honor. Integrity. Some men actually are faithful to, and love their wives. Roarke does. Believe me. You only have to spend five minutes with him and Dallas to see it.”

Jenna turned and gave her a cool look. “And you couldn’t have Bax either. He’s mine. Mine, Missy. You remember that. He never wanted you before. Why would he want you now that you’re a used up whore?” She caught Missy’s fist as it swung out. “You always did punch like a girl. Take my advice, Missy. Stay away from me and mine. I DON’T punch like a girl.” Turning, Jenna walked out the door.

________________________________________

“So there’s two men who connect to Ricker and Mayor Johnson.” Eve sat in the Booke kitchen sipping excellent coffee.

“That would be correct, Lieutenant. Spencer Brown and Jonathin Murray. Neither of them logged any travel time on the day in question. It’s hard to say whether one of these men is your assassin, or if they ordered the hit.”

“You run a background on them?” Eve asked her husband.

“I did, yes. Brown comes up squeaky clean, Murray has a few arrests, but nothing’s stuck to him. Illegals busts primarily. And one assault with a deadly. It’s possible Murray kept it off the log if he were here. That’s easily done.” He grinned at his wife. “If you know what you’re doing. Brown strikes me as more of a non-violent type, more of a number cruncher. Some people know how to be careful.”

Eve looked at him. “You would know. Ok, so how do we find out if this Murray was on Three Sisters on Monday?”

“Mac? Are you up for taking a ride down to the docks? I’m sure there’s a few there who will talk, if we spread the grease right.” He grinned.

Mac laughed. “Sure. I know one of the operators down there, he probably doesn’t know anything. Squeaky clean, that boy is, but he might know of one of the others who isn’t so by the book.”

Roarke stepped over to Eve, lifted up her chin with a fingertip. Kissed her. “Behave yourself. Don’t you and Ripley go running off to Atlantic City or anything.”

She laughed. “How could I? You’ve got all the money. Anyways, we’ve got a few ideas to bash around. I want to talk to Sophie again, maybe she’ll remember something else.”

“Alright. Be back in a bit. Mac?”

“Right behind you.” Mac leaned down and kissed Ripley’s cheek. “If you do run off to Atlantic City, bring me back some taffy.” So saying, he followed Roarke out the door.

“So. We’ve got Sophie’s statement that Rob was working for the mayor. Or rather, working for a guy who worked for the mayor. We’ve got two guys that connect with both Ricker and mayor Johnson.” She blew out a breath. “And next to nothing else. Where do we go from here?”

Eve looked over as Jenna and Sophie walked in. “Sophie? Anything new?”

“No, nothing.” She walked into the living room, sat Luke down with a couple of trucks. “Maybe something is hiding in the recesses here.” She shook her head. “I don’t know. Rob’s memorial’s Friday. I’m pretty busy getting that arranged. Besides the fact that I just know that Missy’s going to show up and cause a scene.”

Jenna smiled at her. “I wouldn’t worry about that, Soph. Missy and I had a little talk this morning. I told her to save herself the embarrassment, and if she didn’t want to do that, she could deal with me. I don’t think she’ll be there.”

Sophie stared at her. “You think I need you fighting my battles for me Jenna? What the hell? Do you think I’m stupid?”

Jenna’s eyes widened. “Hell no, Soph. I don’t think that at all. But I wanted to make sure she didn’t show up and cause trouble for you.”

Sophie threw up her hands. “Great! I’m such a pansy my sister has to fight my battles for me. I couldn’t stand up to that little tramp when she was fucking my husband, and now I can’t deal with her when he’s dead? If she’d shown up, I would have handled it Jenna. My way.”

Jenna took her hand. “I know it. That’s not what I was trying to do. Maybe I was trying to protect you.” She smiled. “I can’t help it Soph. I’ve always done that, haven’t I?”

Sophie looked at her. “I can take care of myself Jenna. You need to learn that.”

“I know it. And I’m sorry.” She squeezed Sophie’s hand. “And that’s not the only reason I went over there this morning. She called David last night while I was with him. Gave him her best come hither voice. I’ve got to let her know he’s off limits don’t I?”

Sophie laughed. “Yeah. Like David’s the type to fall for that act of hers. He’s always seen though it, Jenn. She chased him around like a puppy when we were younger. He’s never had eyes for anyone but you.”

Jenna grinned. “I know it. He ended transmission on her. I think she scares him. Still, it felt good to call her a used up whore.”

Eve let out a laugh. “That’s a good one. Way to go. Now, can we get back to murder?”

Jenna looked at her. “Sure Lieutenant. By the way, Missy was planning on taking a pass at your hubby too. ‘I bet he’d be a terrific lay’ I believe were her exact words.”

Eve threw back her head and laughed. “That he is. And they’d never find her body if she tried it. She doesn’t worry me.” She looked at Jenna. “She better not worry you either. Baxter’s better than that.”

“Yeah, that’s what I told her about Roarke too. Let’s get back to that murder, huh?”


	15. Chapter 15

They worked on references to Max Ricker and Mayor Johnson for two hours, trying to find more connections. “There’s just nothing here. These guys have to be it. Now the question is, was the mayor messed up in dirty business? Or was he just a pawn?” Eve looked to Ripley.

“Well, Lieutenant, the mayor of Boston’s never had a whiff of scandal attached to him. He’s either clean, or very, very smart.” Ripley shook her head. “He just doesn’t give off that ‘bad guy’ vibe for me.”

“Yeah, me either. But criminals, or former ones, can be very, very careful. And smart.” She thought of her husband. “Trust me.”

Ripley laughed. “Well, I won’t ask the obvious question. But I’m sure you’d know.”

Eve’s pocket link beeped. Distracted, she pulled it out. “Dallas. What?”

“Lieutenant.” Roarke’s face smiled out. “Find anything but a headache?”

“Nope. Not a fricking thing. You?” She arched a brow at him.

“I believe we might have something for you. Want to meet us at the marina?”

“Sure. Be right there. You can buy me lunch. Never did get to try that beef and barley stew of Nell’s.”

She looked at Ripley. “You want to ride along?”

“Sure. I can make Mac buy me lunch. And since Jenna took Sophie with her to meet up with David, maybe he’s stumbled upon something useful.” She pursed her lips. “That’s doubtful, as he’s probably playing kissy-face with Jenna, but it’s possible.”

“Let’s go then.”

________________________________________

They pulled up in front of the marina to find Mac and Roarke standing in the company of another man, well boy, Eve thought. And to her surprise, Sam.

“Eve. Nice to see you again. I was taking a walk and ran into Roarke and Mac. It seems they’re doing some detective work, eh?”

Eve grinned. “Yeah, Roarke comes in useful in that department. Who’d a thunk it?”

“Indeed.” Sam smiled at her. “But you use the resources as they come to you.” He turned to Roarke. “See you boys later. I’m off to hunt up my wife. Probably at the damn bookstore. Can’t get her to retire. I think she loves that place almost as much as she loves me.” He winked and strolled away.

Eve turned to Roarke. “So what do you got for me?”

He grinned suggestively at her. “I don’t know. What have you got for me?”

She rolled her eyes, but walked to him, grabbed his face in one hand and laid a hard kiss on his mouth. “That’s all you get until you give me something good.”

“I’ll give you something really good later.” He laughed when she sneered at him. “And moving on. Mac and I have been talking to Jeff here.” He gestured toward the boy, about 20, who’d been goggling at their exchange.

“Jeff, this is my wife. And,” he added before she could snarl at him. “The consultant on the murder case we were telling you about. Lieutenant Dallas.”

Jeff held out his hand, “Meet’cha Lieutenant.”

“Likewise Jeff. Do you know anything that might be of interest to me?”

Jeff looked perplexed. “Of interest to you Lieutenant?”

Roarke laughed. “Tell her what you told Mac and I, about the man who looked like the picture I showed you.”

“Oh. Sure.” He lit up like a Christmas tree. “Well, we had this guy on board. Quick round trip. He only stayed on island about an hour. Lots of people do round trips in one day. But most of them stay longer than an hour. There was something off about him.”

“Off? What do you mean Jeff?”

“I mean, on the way here, he was checking his watch. Every five minutes. Snarled at the girl who offered him refreshment. Said if that lemonade didn’t have vodka in it, he didn’t want any part of it.” He looked at Eve. “We don’t serve alcoholic beverages on board Lieutenant. The passengers mostly have to drive when they get off, it’s just not smart.”

“Intelligent of your company Jeff. What else?”

“Well, on his way back, he was a different person. Relaxed, friendly. He flirted with the same girl he had yelled at an hour before. Said he’d love some of that lemonade now.”

“What was his name, Jeff?”

“Said his name was Mick Jagger. Randy passed him on. The ID and print check is at the time you buy the ticket. Randy’s on the other side. In Boston.”

Eve looked over to where Mac and Roarke were standing, grinning. “Yeah, you did good Jeff. Thanks a lot.”

“Happy to help Lieutenant. I’ve known Mr. Booke for a long time. He always tips good. You want to know anything else, let me know.” He whistled as he walked away.

She turned and walked over to Roarke. “Mick Jagger? Even I know that’s some really old rock star. Feeney’s nuts about him. It’s an alias. We need to talk to this Randy in Boston. Which one was he Roarke?”

“The esteemed Mr. Murray, Lieutenant. It seems you were right about Brown not wanting to get his hands dirty.”

“Yeah, well. Sounds like he was nervous on the way over. I wonder if this was his first real hit. You know, like virgin nerves.”

“Well Lieutenant, it’s been a very long time since I was a virgin.” He grinned at her. “But I tend to agree with you. Then, when the job’s done, he’s glad. Well done. Pat myself on the back, flirt with the pretty girl, etcetera.”

“Yeah. That’s how I see it. Alright. So Jonathin Murray’s our guy. Now we have to find him. Randy’s probably long gone, but we’ll see if we can talk to him. Maybe shake him.”

“After lunch. You get cranky and surly when you miss meals. And we’re on vacation.”

She threw up her hands. “Fine. Can we at least contact the sheriff? Who is, after all the primary? And let him know we’ve had a break in our pesky little murder investigation?”

“I already have. And Baxter. They’re meeting us at CafÈ Book for lunch.” She stared at him. “I thought it would save time.” He tried a smile.

“You know what’s saving you Ace? The fact that I was just about to ask you to do that.” She grinned, took his hand. “I’m thinking of spending a LOT of your money on lunch. “

“As long as you eat darling.”

Baxter and Jenna were sitting at a table with the sheriff and Sophie when they walked in. “Hey gang. I hear there’s been a break. Want to tell us about it?”

“In a moment,” Roarke spoke, even as Eve opened her mouth. “let us order some food. I’m starving.” He tugged Eve’s hand until she walked toward the counter with him

“Geez. You’re worse than a mother, and I never had one.”

He smiled at her, kissed her hand, “I like taking care of you Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, well.” She looked at the girl behind the counter. “Nell’s not here?”

“Oh yeah, she’s here. She’s building sandwiches for that group over there. You want her for something?”

“Just wondering if I’m going to get to taste her food. What’s the special?”

“Chicken Caesar pita, lobster salad, chicken and dumpling soup.”

“Sounds good. I’ll take the pita and a bowl of the soup.” She waited while Roarke ordered. Added a coffee for both of them, paid. “Ok. Murder now?”

He couldn’t help it. He laughed at her. “Yes, darling. Murder now. Let’s go tell them what we’ve got.”


	16. Chapter 16

Nick Todd poked at his lobster salad. Geez his granny could cook. He shoveled another bite in. “So what you’re telling us, is we know who, when, how, but we don’t know where he is.”

Eve glanced away from her pita. She thought she’d tasted spinach, and was currently trying to pick it out. “In a nutshell sheriff. After we finish lunch here, you want to take a ferry ride to Boston with me?”

Nick gaped at her. “Well. Sure Lieutenant. That would be an honor.”

Eve looked at him as Roarke smirked. “For crying out loud, Nick. You’re primary here. I’m just your consultant. If we find this guy, it’s your collar.”

Nick stared. Swallowed. “You’ve done most of the workÖ” He trailed off when she stared at him. “Well, thanks. Thanks a lot. We’ll need to take Alley too. She’s put in a lot of time on this case. Speaking of whom.” He looked over as Alley Baxter walked up to the food counter with a tall, handsome man. He had quiet green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Shades darker than his sister’s sunny blonde. He was built like the star quarterback and moved like him, too.

Baxter glanced over. “Isn’t thatÖ?” His question was interrupted as Jenna and Sophie let out twin cries of pleasure and were up and racing toward the counter. “Yup. It sure is.” He got to his feet and waited as his oldest friend hugged both of his sisters. Walked toward the table.

“Well. It’s the damn fool who’s banging my sister.” Rick Heckman narrowed his eyes at Baxter.

“I could say the same.” Baxter grinned. “Shit, Rick, I was banging your sister before. You just started banging mine. AND I’m marrying yours. I’ve got one up on you.”

“Well, hell you got me there.” He grinned back. “Damn it Bax. It’s good to see you.”

Alley stepped up just as the two men threw their arms around each other in a manly embrace. She smacked Rick’s ass, mostly to annoy her brother. “So, I hear we’ve had a break.”

Baxter glared at her. “You keep your hands where I can see them. No groping at the table. Sit down, and we’ll tell you what we’ve got.”

“I’ll keep my hands any damn place I want to keep them David Baxter. You’re not my Dad.” She gave him a cocky grin. “And you know what? You’ve got no room to talk, or Rick’ll turn around and give you the same shit, and we’ll just keep doing this all day, and never get anything done. So quit being the overprotective big brother, and shut up.”

Nick bravely interjected “Alley? Lieutenant Dallas and I are going to head over to Boston; see if we can follow up on the palm that was greased, so to speak. You in? I understand if you don’t want to go, seeing as Rick just got back and all.” He grinned at her.

“Well, Sheriff, the job comes first.” She grinned at Rick. “Mostly. I’ll go with you. Now what’s this break you guys got?”

Roarke took Eve’s hand as Nick filled in Alley. “I’m going too. Shut up.” He said, as she opened her mouth to speak. “You’re a consultant here, Eve, so don’t go throwing that civilian bullshit at me.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Ricker’s men are a dangerous lot. You probably won’t find him today, but if you do, I want to be there.” He kissed her nose. “I’m sticking Eve, deal with it.”

She glared at him. “Fine. We’ll party all the way over and back.” But she softened. He was right. He’d gone through doors with her. He was a civilian, but he could handle himself as well as, or even better than, most cops. “Ok, but if we run into any trouble, you stay out of it unless there’s no choice. You got that?”

“Loud and clear Lieutenant.” He smiled. “When do you want to leave?”

“Well, I’m thinking about letting Alley here finish her lunch. Then we’ll put the plans together.”

________________________________________

“So we talk to this Randy. Maybe he can give us an idea as to where Murray went. Otherwise, we’ll tag the BSPD. Maybe they’ll have a line on him.” Eve looked at Nick. “Sheriff?”

“Ah, yeah, Lieutenant that sounds good.” Nick grabbed one of the uniformed dockhands. “Where can I find Randy Kage?”

“Ah, I don’t know mister.” He swallowed. “He hasn’t been in to work the last few days. Said on Monday he may be taking a vacation soon. Looks like he left early.”

Eve looked at him. “He just up and left?” She glanced at his badge. “Steve?”

“Yes, ma’am. I don’t know where he went. We don’t hang out much out of work. I’m in college. He’s a little older and likes to hang with a different crowd.”

“I’ll bet. Alright, Steve. Thanks. You know where he hangs? When he’s not working?”

“Sure ma’am. Probably Cheers. The old one, not the new fancy one.”

“Ok, Thanks.” She looked at Roarke. “Can you find out where Cheers is?”

Roarke grinned. “Where everybody knows your name, Lieutenant.”

“Huh?” She gave him a blank stare.

He laughed. “You really need to watch more than “NYPD Blue” on the classic screen channel.”

“What’s the point? It’s a great show. No time to watch more.”

“We’ll have to make time.” He smiled at her. “Anyways. Cheers is right downtown. Near Boston Square.”

“Ok. Let’s head down there then.”

“Maybe you’d like to see Fenway Park while we’re here. Ever been there?” Roarke lifted a brow.

“Hell no. You know I’m a Yankees fan. Why the hell would I want to see the home of our most hated enemies?”

Alley just stared at her. “I really like you, Lieutenant. Really. So I’m keeping my trap shut.”

Roarke laughed. “Do you like basketball Alley?”

“Can’t live in or near Beantown without being a Celtics fan.” She grinned at him.

“Would you care for tickets?” He smiled. “I’m sure I can arrange it.”

“Wow. That would be mag. Do you, like, own the Celtics?”

“I do, yes.” Roarke grinned at her.

Alley goggled at Eve. “It blows my mind. How do you deal with it?”

Eve snorted. “I don’t.” Then she smiled. “I’ve gotten a little more used to it. It doesn’t shock me as much anymore when I find out he owns something. And he comes through with bribes for the lab. So I can’t complain too much.”

Alley laughed, shook her head. “Boggling. Here we are.” She nodded at the brick building. “Maybe Norm will buy us a beer.” She winked.

Eve shook her head. “Who the hell is Norm?”

Roarke laughed. “See? She knows.” He winked back at Alley.

“Whatever. You guys are just strange. Let’s split up. See if anyone knows Kage.”


	17. Chapter 17

It didn’t take long. Kage was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. “I don’t know no Murray.” He sneered at Eve.

“You sure, Randy? Think real hard about your answer. I don’t much care if you took his money. But you damn sure better start talking if you don’t want me to have you picked up as accessory.”

“Accessory to what?” His eyes gleamed, derision and beer. Then changed to panic. “Oh shit. Shit. What’d he do? Kill somebody?”

“Yeah, Randy. That’s what he did. And I’m going to find him. If you give me a hand, I’ll let the extortion charges go.”

“I don’t know.” He was scared, Eve thought. All the better. “I don’t. Hangs with that Brown character, mostly. I just happen to keep trips off the log for them. Three Sisters, Nantucket, and The Vineyard you know? Ran a few errands for them. That’s it.”

“Where do I find this Brown?”

“One of those penthouses. New, fancy ones. Downtown.” He was desperate now. “I don’t know the exact address.”

“It’s alright Randy. You stay where I can find you.” She looked at Roarke. “We’ll get it. Stay out of trouble.”

Eve looked back at the building when they walked outside. “Nifty place. Sleazy clientele.”

Roarke grinned at her. “Nifty?”

“Shut up, Roarke. Alley, Sheriff? You guys want to tug on the BSPD? See what they’ve got on Murray? Roarke and I can go talk to Brown.”

“Sure Lieutenant. Sounds like a plan.” Nick hailed a cab. “Meet you back at the docks in two hours?”

“That works. See you there.”

________________________________________

Roarke took Eve’s hand once the other cops were out of sight. Gave it a playful little swing. “So, Lieutenant. What are we going to do if we find this guy? Hand it over to Nick and finish our vacation?”

She eyed him. “I don’t know. I’d like to sit in on the interviews. But I’m just a consultant. This case hasn’t gotten inside me as much as usual. Maybe it’s because the victim is pretty much a pig.” She turned her head. “No. That isn’t it. I’ve stood for much worse than him. I don’t know Roarke. It’s in me, but I’m not as worried about it. We’ll get it closed, then you and me? We’re finishing this vacation off right.” She grinned at him.

“Well, Lieutenant. Let’s get it done then. We’re here.” He gestured at the building.

“Pretty fancy digs.” She looked at her husband. “Not Roarke fancy, but fancy enough.”

He laughed. “Tenth floor. Let’s see if he’s in, shall we?”

Spencer Brown opened his door. “What’s this about? Why do I have a cop and a billionaire at my door? Looking for charity donations?” He gave them a cocky smile.

Eve eyed him. He looked cool, confident and high class. Tall and handsome. But she could see the thug under the polish. Some people just couldn’t hide it, she mused. “Just a few questions Mr. Brown. Then we’ll let you get on with your day.”

“Well, come on in. Can I get you anything? Coffee?”

“No, thanks. Do you know a Jonathin Murray?” Eve watched him as she leaned on the island that separated his kitchen from his living area.

“Of course I do. We’ve been friends since High School. Played baseball together. Is he alright?”

“As far as I know. We just want to ask him a few questions. You wouldn’t know where he is, would you?”

“No. Haven’t heard from him in about a week. Said he was heading out of town. Had some business.” He lifted a brow. “Anything else?”

“Sure. What was your function as Max Ricker’s employee Mr. Brown?”

His eyes flickered. “I was his accountant. One of them. If I’d known he was such a terrible criminal, as well as a raving lunatic, I’d never have worked for him.” He turned, gathered some papers. “Is that all? I’m late.”

“No. What is your function working for the mayor?”

“The same Lieutenant Dallas. I’m completely legitimate. I’m sure you’ve checked.” He smiled thinly. “Would you like me to let you know if I hear from Johnny?”

“Yeah. Do that. You can contact me at the Magik Inn. Three Sisters Island.” She watched him as she said it. Watched his eyes go smug. “And if you hear from him. Tell him I’ll find him. I’m very tenacious.” She signaled to Roarke, walked out the door.

“That went well. He’s in something up to his neck. He thinks I’m stupid, and that burns my ass. I take back what I said before. I’m in this hard now. I want them. Both of them.”

“Let’s find Nick and Alley. See what they’ve got.”

________________________________________

“So the BPSD doesn’t have any line on Murray. But they’ve got a watch on Randy Kage, and they’ll contact us if they hear anything.” Baxter sat with the rest of them at a table in the hotel bar, Nick had gone to check on Sophie, but the rest were there to fill him in. He took a pull of his beer. “And your gut tells you this Brown guy’s in it up to his ears.” He looked at Eve.

“Yeah. It does. Maybe we should put it away for the night. We’ve been working this since nine this morning. Twelve hours straight is a bit much.” She grinned. “I think I need to take some alcohol internally.”

Baxter gave her a surprised look. “You. The queen of work till you drop? You want to call it a day?”

“Yup. Let’s get us another round here. I’m pretty sure the rich guy’s good for it.” She grinned at Roarke.

“Oh absolutely Lieutenant. Especially if my wife’s planning on getting drunk.” He signaled to the waiter. “Another round here. You want something stronger Eve?” He lifted a brow.

“Nope. Just beer. Nobody does beer better than Boston.”

Baxter laughed. “No, nobody does. Sam Adams just doesn’t taste the same in New York.”

Roarke looked mildly perturbed. “Nobody does beer better than Ireland. Boston’s a close second though.” He grinned at Jenna. “So Jenna. Any thoughts on where you’re going to work once you move to New York?”

She smiled at him. “Haven’t thought that far. I hate leaving the high school in a lurch, but we’ve got a new grad coming back home in December. She was my student therapist when she was in High School. Went off to BC, came back an ATC. I’m so proud of her. I’m going to talk to the AD. See if he’ll hire her on. Pretty good deal for him, he won’t need to pay her as much as me. Since she’s a newbie and all. Doesn’t have her masters yet.”

“Well, I own a number of the pro-sports teams in New York. You can take your choice. We’d love to have you on.” He smiled at her. “I did some research Jenna. You’re one of the best in the country. I wondered what you were doing still working at the high school level.”

She shrugged. “I didn’t want to leave Three Sisters. Everything was here.” She smiled at Baxter, took his hand. “Well, almost everything. And I have a lot of passion for the high school level. But I think I’d like to expand my horizons. See what I can do at a higher level. What teams you got for me?”

Roarke laughed. “Well, Jenna. You can pretty much take your pick. But I’m sure, since you’re a Boston girl, you probably won’t want to work for the Yankees. I had my wife give me an earful earlier. What was I thinking?” He shook his head. “Hockey? Football? Arena Ball? Take your pick Jenna. The team’s yours. Consider it an early wedding present.”

Jenna sat, dumbfounded. Baxter stared at Roarke as if he’d never seen him before. “Wow. Roarke. Wow.” He swallowed over the lump in his throat. “That’s a hell of a thing, man.”

“Jenna’s one of the best in her field. It’s hardly charity, detective. We’d be pleased to have her as part of any team.” He smiled at her. “With the stipulation she treat my wife the next time she injures herself.”

Eve glanced over. She was mildly buzzed. “Yeah. I like her. A lot. Lot better than that dumb ‘ol lady you stuck me with. I tell you what. She was a sadist. The devil incarnate. Mean, mean, mean.” She grinned at Jenna. “You’re not mean, Jenna. Even if I think you’re crazy for marrying that dumbass there.”

Alley, equally buzzed, smiled fondly at her brother. “Yeah. He sure is, isn’t he? I love the dumbass though. Marrying my best friend. What the fuck? ‘S ok though. Cuz I love her too.” She looked blearily at everyone. “I love everyone right now. I need another beer.” She leaned her head on Rick’s shoulder.

He grinned at Baxter. “Your sister’s a lightweight. That’s a good thing, pal. Cheaper for me.”

Baxter laughed. “Yeah. She’s always been a lightweight. Three beers and she’s done. But she sure is cute.”

Alley grinned at her brother. “I love you, you dufus.” She turned to Rick, slid her arms around his neck. “Mmmmm. Rick. You big stud. Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

Baxter choked on his beer. “You did NOT just say that in front of your older brother.”

“Did so. Still haven’t watched Top Gun, have you? I keep telling you. It’s the best movie ever.” She grinned glassily at him. “Tom Cruise flexing his muscles. And flying planes. He’s so pretty. Almost as pretty as your pal Roarke.”

Roarke laughed. “Top Gun’s a favorite of mine also, Alley. I still can’t convince Eve to watch it. She doesn’t understand the charms of old-fashioned cinema.”

Eve smacked his shoulder. “Do so. I watch all those old vids with you. I just don’t get why I wanna watch a guy flying around shooting at stuff.”

Rick tucked his arms under Alley. Stood. “Well folks. I just had that drunken ultimatum. Better do what she says. I’d hate to lose her forever.” He grinned at Baxter. “Nice meeting you Dallas, Roarke. Hope you guys come back.”

Baxter watched them go, shook his head. “Boggles the mind. What do you think Jenn? Time to go too? Or you want another?” He glanced at Eve, who was currently grinning foolishly as her husband whispered in her ear.

Jenna smiled at her. “I think the Lieutenant has plans for something other than us. I want to check on Sophie before I go home. She’s still having a hard time.” She stood. “Dallas? Roarke? We’re leaving.”

Eve smiled. “Ok. We’s got to go too.” She turned to Roarke, slid her hand suggestively up his arm. “Take me to bed or lose me forever, pretty boy.”

He laughed, kissed her hand. “Well now. How can I turn down an invitation like that? Night Baxter. Jenna. See you in the morning.” He yanked Eve to her feet. “Now. Tell me again what I’ve got to do so I don’t lose you forever?”

________________________________________

As they walked, well, Ok, she wove; she slid her arm around his waist, raised up on her toes and whispered a suggestion in his ear.

“Well then.” He uncoded the locks, pulled her in. “Why don’t we see if we can pull that one off?”

She giggled. It was such a rare sound from her, it always took him by surprise. The love blew straight through him. He swept her off her feet, carried her to the bed. Laid her on it.

She looked up at him. Grinned. “I’m pretty drunk you know. I betcha if some pervert wanted to take advantage of me, he could pro’ly pull it off.” She fought to kick her shoes off.

He grinned back at her. “Is that so? Well. What if I’m a gentleman and not a pervert?” He slid his hand under her shirt, laid his lips on hers. “I’d hate to take advantage of a woman in this situation. I’d hate for her to regret it in the morning.” His clever fingers toyed with her breast as he sat on the bed next to her. Watched her.

Her breath caught. She closed her eyes. “I don’t think I’m gonna regret it.” She arched against his hand as he tugged on her nipple. “Touch me Roarke.” She reached up, fisted her hands in his hair and pulled her to him for a long, deep kiss. Tongue warred with tongue.

He let himself tremble for her, ache for her. Pulled back to look in her eyes. Deep and brown. Long lidded, blurred now with pleasure. He saw her eyes wherever he was. Whatever he was doing. Thought of her eyes when he thought of her. He slid her hands up above her head. Stared down at her. “I want to pleasure you.” If she touched him, he’d lose all control. But he could touch her, needed to touch her. “Let me pleasure you. Eve.” He lowered his head, nipped at her ear. An erotic whisper. Dipped his head to trail his lips along her jaw. Back to her lips. “A ghra.” His free hand unbuttoned her shirt. “I always want you Eve. When you’re here. Not here. I always want you.” His hand trailed down her torso. He slid his hand over her. She was still wearing her trousers. Brought his hand back to her breast.

She arched. Her breath was coming in short gasps. Her body was like an over-heated furnace, ready to explode. “Roarke. Damn it. Now.”

He brought his hand back to her trousers. Unbuttoned them, slid them over her hips. “Soon Eve. Soon, I’ll be inside you. Ache for me. Need me. Want me.” He released her hands. Brought his to her face, cupped it. Once again kissed her long and deep. His lips trailed over her body as her hands played over his. Undressed him. She gripped his back. All that hard muscle. His arms. Smooth strength. He took her breast into his mouth. Still teasing. Circled her with his tongue. His hand slid down and cupped her where the heat was building to pain. She came in a wild gush as his rhythm stayed slow. Stayed lazy. She fisted her hands in his hair, all that black silk as she cried out.

She was quivering. The orgasm had done nothing to lessen the need. Her hands raced over him as he slid back up her body. Once again looked into her eyes. “Tell me you want me Eve.” He plunged his fingers into her and watched her crest again.

“I do. You know I do. Roarke. Now. I can’t stand it. Now.” She was going insane. Slowly slipping into madness and he worked her with a kind of patient fervor.

“Tell me you love me Eve.” He slipped inside her. Began to move slowly, achingly slow.

“Oh.” She couldn’t breathe. Everything inside her was focused on the unbearable pleasure. Everything inside her opened to him. Focused on him. On the hard length of him moving inside her. She opened her eyes, met his. There was everything. Everything she wanted, everything she needed. Everything she loved. “I love you Roarke. I love you.” She wrapped her legs around him and rose to meet him. She pulled him closer. Wrapping her arms around him so he had no choice but to sink into her.

As the pace built, he watched her build. Once again was all he could think. “Once more Eve. Come again.” He watched the pulse hammer in her throat, undone, and when he felt her tighten around him, he laid his lips on hers once more, and let himself go.

He rolled over, drew her close to him. “I should get you drunk more often. That one goes in the top ten.”

He smiled when she sighed. “I love you Eve, I always will.”

“MmmmÖ” Her eyelids were already closing. She yawned. “Love you.” She snuggled into him. “Really love you. Maybe next time I’ll get you drunk.”

He chuckled. “Well doesn’t that sound like fun? Sure you aren’t going to regret this in the morning?”

“Nope. I don’t mind being taken advantage of. As long as it’s by you.”

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, snuggled her in. “Good. Go to sleep Eve.”

“Ok.” She let herself slide under.


	18. Chapter 18

Eve woke to find her husband already up and in the sitting area of the suite. He had a full tray of breakfast, and the scent of coffee is probably what woke her. She said “Ugh.”

“Morning darling. Breakfast? There’s coffee too.” He smiled at her as she swung her feet to the floor. “I have a blocker for you too, but I doubt you’ll take it. Let’s see what coffee will do for you, shall we?”

She walked to him. Took the coffee, drank long and deep. She laid her hand on his head and stroked his hair. “How much did I have to drink?” She shook her head as the coffee cleared it. “I feel ok, but I was out pretty hard.”

He laughed. “Four beers darling.” His eyes sparkled into hers. “But they were pretty high octane.” He grinned.

“Four huh?” She dropped a kiss on the top of his head. “Well. Good thing you were around to help.” She grinned. “And what’s the big idea taking advantage of me when I was in that condition?”

He laughed. “You asked for it, darling.” He tugged her hand until she tumbled into his lap. Kissed her chin. “Begged actually.” His hand rubbed her thigh. “I couldn’t turn you down now could I? Besides. You promised not to regret it this morning.”

She smiled. “Oh, I don’t regret it. You’re pretty good, Ace.” She fisted her hands in his hair. Kissed him hard. “So, what’s for breakfast?” She wiggled off his lap.

“You could have stayed here.” He grinned when she rolled her eyes. “French toast. And fruit. Your favorite.” He handed her a plate. “Eat up while you tell me how we’re going about finding Murray today.”

She shoveled a bite of toast in. Sipped her coffee. Sighed deeply. “Well. I’m thinking he’d want to stay close. He’d go under, but he’s not smart enough to go under deep. Nick’s checking with Boston again today. It’s possible he even came back here. We can’t know who’s in every house on this island. Stay close to the scene of the crime.”

“Well, that would make the most sense I would think.” Roarke rolled his eyes, forked up French toast and held it to her lips.

She chewed while she contemplated. “Yeah. If it were you, would you want to tie off the loose ends? Or just cut bait?”

Roarke laughed “Well darling. I’m going to be flattered rather than offended you’d think I’d have an opinion. And I’m rather impressed that you know what ‘cut bait’ means.” He grinned.

“Ha ha. What am I stupid?” She rolled HER eyes as Roarke pushed her plate toward her. “I’m eating OK? Geez.” She shoveled in toast; licked syrup off her finger while Roarke watched her, fascinated at the ideas swirling in her eyes.

“Ok. So here’s what I think. He’d want to be here. He won’t go far until he’s sure that he’s in the clear. He’s got to be here Roarke. I wonder how many places there are empty on this island?”

“Well, you most certainly could get Nick involved. Baxter. They’re bound to have some idea of where someone could hide on this island.”

“Yeah. I’m grabbing a shower. Then we’ll get the troops together.” She grinned. “I wonder if Alley feels as great as I do this morning?”

_________________________________________

Jonathin Murray sat at a small table in a fishing cabin on the windward side of the island. He sipped coffee and stared out the window. How the hell was he supposed to know that that fucking Lieutenant Dallas, Roarke’s wife for God’s sake, was going to be on island. Shit. He’d had no qualms when he figured he’d be going up against some Podunk sheriff in some Podunk town. Now he wasn’t so sure.

His link beeped. “Murray.”

Brown looked at him. “Where the hell are you? That fucking cop is trying to sniff you out. And she’ll do it Murray. She’s the one who took Ricker down. If she can take him down, she can take us down.”

“Shit, Spence. You think I’d sell you out? What the fuck do you take me for? She won’t find me, and if she does, your name doesn’t get brought up. We made these plans together. I’m no weasel, and I’m not rolling on you.”

“You’ll roll on Bosman though. Make her think it was all his idea. He’s dead. If she gets to you, make her think we had to kill him.”

“Fuck, Spence. This isn’t some idiot cop. Some say she’s the best in the fucking country. She’s not going to buy that. She’s already checked that. She’ll know he was nothing but a runner. She won’t find me. I’ll stay right under her nose. She won’t find me.” He ended transmission.

_________________________________________

“You really think he’s here Lieutenant? On Three Sisters? That kid at the dock told us Randy hadn’t been in to work since Monday. How’d he get here?” Nick looked at her, puzzled.

“The ferry the only way to get on this island, sheriff? If he didn’t need a car, couldn’t he have taken private watercraft? Came in at night?” She glanced at him.

Nick scratched his chin. “Well, sure. But probably, he’d have to go windward. Less people over there. Somebody’d probably notice if he came in private on this side of the island. Gotta be windward.”

“I agree Nick. Even at night, somebody might have seen him. He’s smart, but not as smart as he thinks. Let’s start checking over there. You got a list of properties?”

“Sure. Most of them are fishing cabin. Used in the spring and early summer. Not much traffic over there this time of year. He could be anywhere.”

“Well, Nick. He could be. But we’re going to find him. We’re going to close this today. I can feel it. Roarke, can I talk to you a minute?”

“Of course Lieutenant.” He took her arm as they walked into the living room of the Booke house. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking we need to dig deeper. We need more. Even if we can get Murray, who by the way spells his first name funny, it’s going to be pretty hard to get Brown along with him. And the mayor’s a different story.”

“Do you think he’s involved?” Roarke asked her.

“No. I really don’t. Everything that’s come up on him makes him a real straight shooter. Even if he is a bit naÔve. Brown’s using the mayor of Boston’s office as a front for illegal activity. But I don’t think Mayor Johnson knows a thing about it. And Murray won’t roll on Brown. All the data we have so far indicates that the two of them are bosom brothers. We’ve got to get more.”

“Alright. Mac and I can work on that while you take Baxter and the rest to check out the cabins on the other side of the island.” He gripped her chin, narrowed his eyes. “Be careful. He may be just a small time thug, but you and I both know that quite often, those are the most dangerous type.”

She lifted a hand to his cheek. Rose on her toes to kiss him, since they were alone. “I’ll be careful. We’re on vacation, remember? I won’t be getting myself hurt when I still haven’t finished my therapy from the last time.” She grinned.

“See that you don’t. I won’t be very happy with you.” He kissed her forehead.

“Alright. Let’s get moving then. I’ll grab the rest of them and be out of your way.”


	19. Chapter 19

Dallas stood on the windward side of the island with Baxter and Nick. “So, lots of empty cabins around here this time of year huh?”

“Yeah Dallas.” Nick scratched his chin. “It’s going to be a chore going through them all. Especially since there’s no guarantee that Murray won’t get wind of it. Or if he’s here at all.”

“Well, we’ve got Alley. You, me, Baxter.” She nodded over to where Alley stood with her brother. Apparently the effects of her night had run off as well. “We’ll split into to teams of two. I’ll take Baxter, you take Alley.”

“Alright. We’ll take east. You guys head west. Ok with you?”

“Yeah. Baxter,” she shouted. “With me.”

They began to walk through the wooded area near the beach, well off the road. “So. I haven’t really gotten to talk to you.” She slid a glance over. “No more hot dates with saucy senioritas huh?”

Baxter grinned at her. “No? Who says?”

She punched him in the arm. “Me. I’m your superior. I really like her Baxter. I mean that.”

“I know you do. And that’s saying something. So thanks.” He grabbed Eve’s elbow as she stumbled over a protruding root. “Watch it. This isn’t midtown. Bet you don’t get out in the wilderness too often.”

“Why would I? Bugs and dirt and trees. I can go out in the back yard if I want to see trees. And I can do without bugs and dirt thanks very much. Peabody’s big into nature crap. Maybe you all should go camping sometime.”

Baxter laughed. “Somehow I can’t see McNab tromping through the woods either. But we’ll work on that. She’s come a long way in the past two years Dallas. Troy’s getting there. And I’m glad you gave me the opportunity to train him.”

“You earned it. He’s a good cop. Still shiny, I hope he doesn’t lose that completely, the shine. It’s good for a cop to have. But Geez. I wish he could control the blush.”

“Yeah. He hates that. Says cops don’t blush, he’s working on it.” They walked into a clearing, across which a small hunting cabin could be seen. “You think we’ll find him today? Or am I going to have to go back to New York with no vacation.”

“We’ll find him. I can feel it. Got that buzz in the blood. You know?”

“Yeah. I know. Let’s check this one. Wanna go right?”

They spent three hours checking cabins. Doubled back and re-checking. “Shit. He’s here. I can feel it. Why can’t we find him?”

“Maybe Alley and Nick have found something. I’ll tag Alley.” He sent the transmission silent mode. “Nope. Nothing. I don’t know Dallas. Want to double back to the one that you thought someone had been in recently?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” She trailed off. Lowered her voice. “Don’t look. Three o’clock. There he is. The bastard. He’s right there. Went to the camp store for provisions. Let’s hang back, see what he does.”

“Yeah, I see him. He’s not paying us any mind. Funny though, that he’s not watching out.”

“Maybe Roarke’s right, and he’s just not that smart. Both of us think Brown’s the brains here. Murray’s just the hit man.”

“You’d think you’d need brains to BE a hit man. But I guess if you’ve got the balls, brains don’t matter much.”

“Yeah. Takes balls to poison a man then just hop back on the ferry. But it’s also clean. Not any blood when there’s poison involved. I bet he’s pretty much a pussy too.”

“Does that talk turn Roarke on? It sure does the job for me.” He grinned.

“Shut up Baxter. I can still kick your ass.”

“Yeah. I love that about you. He’s in.”

“Tag Alley and Nick. I’m taking left, going around the back. I’ll wait for you. Take the front.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eve slid behind a tree on the back side of the cabin, watched the window. Murray was apparently busying himself putting groceries in the friggie. She watched Baxter slide toward the front of the house. Nodded. “Let’s go.”

She crept up to the back door. Kicked it open with her weapon in hand. “Stay where you are you bastard.”

Murray froze with a chunk of cheese in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other. “Who’re you lady? I ain’t doin’ nothin’.”

“Right Mr. Murray. Not now you isn’t.” She trained her weapon as his head swiveled toward Baxter. She saw frustration and defeat run over his face. “Why don’t you come with me? You aren’t getting away, so just forget it. Let’s take a ride into town.”

“I don’t know nothin’. I told you. I don’t know no Murray. My name’s Jagger. Mick Jagger.”

“Uh huh. You won’t get no Satisfaction now either, Mr. Jagger. Let’s go.”

Alley snickered as she walked into the kitchen.. “You buy any Brown Sugar while you were at the camp store?”

Eve stared at her. “What the hell does that mean? Why would he buy brown sugar?”

Alley laughed. “Another Rolling Stones song Lieutenant. I thought Roarke had caught you up on this stuff?”

“No, he’s into really old music. Dammit. Vacation is making my brain crazy. Why are we having this conversation in the middle of a bust? Let’s go.”

Murray threw the chunk of cheese at her. Struck her square in the cheekbone. She had fired her weapon just after he threw it. “Dammit. Dammit. This is going to bruise. I swear, as God as my witness, if my husband gives me any grief about this, I’m lobbying for a ban on old music. Nationwide. No more Rolling Stones for anybody.”

Baxter grinned at her. “Good one, Lieutenant. You want to take him?”

“Nope. It’s Nick and Alley’s collar. I’ve got a vacation to get back to. So do you. Give me a lift?”

“Yeah. I want to tell Jenna. Nick, want to take him in? We’ll meet you at the station; we can call Jenna and Sophie. Tell them in one shot.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go Mr. Jagger.”


	20. Chapter 20

She tagged Roarke on the way back. Blissfully happy that this was over. They had three days yet. She’d take them with her husband. “Hey. We got him. Nick and Alley are taking him into interview now.”

“Well, Mac and I have been doing some digging.” He looked at her, “Brown’s disappeared. Nobody knows where to find him, Eve. He could be dangerous. He could already be here. Be careful; tell Alley and Nick to be careful. We’ll meet you with the rest of what we’ve found at the station. Twenty minutes.”

“Shit Baxter. In all the hoopla, I forgot about Brown. Stupid.”

He grinned at her, “Hoopla?” She scowled. “Anyways. We’ll pick him up, Dallas. If he’s here already, it’ll be even easier.” He glanced in the rear view. “Shit!” He whipped the car into a tight turn, spinning the wheels and doing a one-eighty.

The car Alley had been driving had been run off the road. As Baxter jumped out of his car, Eve right behind him, Brown was dragging Alley out of the car, a large knife to her throat.

Eve ran to the side of the car where Nick was unconscious, checked to be sure Murray was still secure. Watched as Baxter stood, stance at the ready, while a man held a knife to his sister’s throat.

“Drop it you bastard. I’ve got this on full. You won’t walk away. Drop the knife and let her go. She’s got nothing to do with you.”

“Fuck you. I didn’t come this far to let some hotshot New York City cops fuck this up for me. I’m rebuilding Ricker’s network. I’m going to be bigger than that psycho ever dreamed of being.”

Baxter watched as his sister’s throat dripped blood. Ignored the ice in his belly. She was a cop. He was a cop. They’d get her out of this. “The mayor? How’s he in this?”

Brown laughed. “Him? He’s fucking clueless. Thinks I’m the best damned accountant since..Well. I don’t think there’s ever been a famous accountant. He knows nothing. He’s a front. And a fucking good one. I’ve been using the city funds to get what I need. Another couple months. I’d have done it, too.”

“But no. Hotshot Dallas and her rich husband. Her big ass NYC cop pal. Lot smarter than these dinky island cops, I’ll give you that. Had to poke your noses in didn’t you? Couldn’t just let it lie. Let your sister and cousin chase their tails until they dropped it.”

“They’d have found you. Maybe they found you faster with our help, but they’d have found you. Don’t underestimate island cops Brown. This is where I got my start.”

With these words, Alley’s elbow shot up and caught the arm holding the knife. She stomped on his instep, and twisted his arms behind his back. Kneed him in the balls for good measure. “Yeah. Don’t underestimate island cops you prick.”

“You’ll never hold us. Let us go. Let us go now, and we’ll take our business elsewhere. We’re out of Boston. I’ll give you anything. I’ve got plenty.”

“Bribing an Island official. It just gets better.” Alley clapped on her restraints. “Let’s go. I think my brother has room. And since my ride’s banged up, we’ll just take yours.”

________________________________________________________________________________

They walked into the station house with Brown and Murray in full restraints. Roarke lifted a brow. “That was considerably longer than twenty minutes Lieutenant. Get hung up?”

“Yeah. Had a little excitement on the way back.” Eve looked over at Jenna and Sophie. “It’s over. We’ve got them, both of them. They were looking to start Max Ricker’s network back up. Using the mayor as a front. Your husband was going to rat them out.”

“Why?” Jenna asked. “He finally had a lucrative job. Why would he have done that?”

“The FBI contacted him. Wanted intel. Apparently they’ve been watching Brown too.”

Roarke glanced at her. “Yes. Mac and I dug that little tidbit out earlier today. As well as a full description of the instructions to eliminate Bosman.” He glanced at Sophie. “I’m sorry.”

She closed her eyes. “I’m just glad it’s over.” She looked at Eve, held out a hand, “Thanks. You said you’d get me justice, and you did. Luke will know that the men responsible for his father’s death are in jail. That’s enough.”

“You’re welcome. Nick’s at the clinic. He was knocked unconscious in the skirmish we had on the way back.” She grinned. “I thought you’d like to know.”

“I would thanks. I’ll head over now and see him. He’ll want to do the interview, won’t be able to talk him out of that.” She glanced at Alley, who was filling out paperwork while Brown and Murray sat in the small holding cell.

“I’ll wait for him. Paperwork takes time.” Alley grinned. “Thanks for your help Dallas. You can sit in if you want to.”

It took every ounce of willpower she had to do it. She looked at her husband. “No. I think you can handle it from here. Baxter got his statement on the way back. He can fill you in. I’m back on vacation. This consultation is over.”

“Good enough Lieutenant.”

________________________________________________________________________________

Roarke took her hand as they walked to his car, kissed her fingers. “That was well done. Letting Nick and Alley take it from here. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“It wasn’t. But it’s their case. I have to give it to them. What do you say to dedicating the last three days we have here to getting ourselves in that Guinness Book?”

“I say, Praise God.”

She was laughing as he pulled away from the curb


	21. Chapter 21

Jenna sat on the amazing gel bed in the bedroom she’d stayed in the night before. Couldn’t stay with David, after all. Can’t sleep with the groom the night before the wedding. Who the hell came up with this shit? Dallas’s friend Mavis had insisted on that. And her sister had joined right in. She’d been sleeping with David for 15 years off and on for crying out loud. The night before their wedding was just another night. Wasn’t it?

“Jenna?” Mavis poked her head in. “Oh good. Are you ready to start getting ready? No ill effects right?” Mavis grinned at her.

“I thought for sure I’d have a hell of a hangover. Those screamers were killer. And that place.” Jenna shook her head. “You’ll never see a joint like that on Three Sisters.”

“We had Dallas’s bachelorette party there too. Crack treats us right. But hers didn’t turn out quite so well as yours. Or maybe it did. Ask her to tell you the story sometime. Only Dallas would bag a murderer at her own bachelor party.”

“Huh. Seems appropriate though.” Jenna rose, walked over to the closet. “Maybe I shouldn’t wear white. I’m no virgin.” She laughed. “But I wanted to. I wanted to be traditional. Dave’s a real traditional guy.”

Mavis laughed. “You know, I don’t know him as well as some of the other cops that hang with Dallas. But he’s always mag. got a joke or a wink for you, ya know?”

Jenna grinned. “Yeah. He’s the best.” She looked over as Sophie and Alley stepped into the room, trailed by a woman with mile high black hair and a tattoo over her left eyebrow. Jenna swallowed. “Hello. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Mavis laughed. “This is my pal Trina. She’s my stylist, and Dallas’s. When we can talk, bribe, or threaten her into it.”

Jenna eyed her. “Oh. Well, alright.”

Mavis fell into a fit of giggles. “Oh Jenna. You’re going to fit in just fine around here. Roarke thought you’d enjoy having your hair and makeup done by a pro for your wedding day. Don’t worry. She’ll keep your hair the color you want it to be. Promise.”

Trina stepped up. “She’s just cute as a button. Don’t worry honey. We’ll do you up right.” She looked over at Mavis. “Dallas is still in her office. Peabody’s in there trying to nag her into joining the girl fun. Why don’t you go get her ass up here?”

“Sure. Be right back. Don’t worry Jenn. You’ll be fine.” She grinned at Alley and Sophie. “You girls get the Trina treatment too. We’ve got three hours before the wedding. This is going to be great.”

________________________________________________________________________________

Baxter stood in the roof garden with Roarke, studying the flowers and the makeshift alter. He turned, “Roarke. Man, I don’t know how to thank you for doing this for us. This is amazing. I’ll never be able to pay you back for this.”

Roarke smiled at him. “I don’t expect any sort of payment Baxter.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I know you wouldn’t, and if I offered, you’d brush it off. What I meant is that you opened your home for us. You don’t know me that well. I mean, we know each other pretty well; I’m here all the damn time. But we’re not exactly best friends. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. You’re part of Eve’s family.” Baxter glanced over at him, Roarke smiled. “I’ve come to learn a lot about cops in the past few years. Eve never had a family before the job. Not really. She loves all of you. In her own unique way.” He grinned. “I did it for you and Jenna, but I also did it for her. She’d never admit it, but it makes her happy to do this kind of thing.”

“Yeah. She’d saw her tongue off with a rusty knife before she admitted something like that. But, anyways, this is great. I just wanted to say thanks. That’s all. Just thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Did Summerset show you which room you can use for preparation? Your friend Rick’s here, Nick and Trueheart. You need to do all the things that a groom needs to do, don’t you?” He grinned.

Baxter laughed. “How did your wedding day go, for you? Were you nervous? Excited? What?”

Roarke trailed his hand over a spray of lilies, a smile ghosted around his lips. “I felt like my life was about to begin, that I had never really had a life until her. I was nervous, of course, hopeful, and excited. But I was also,” he paused for a moment “content. I had never had contentment before Eve.” He laughed. “I was crazy about her. All the while she makes me crazy. I’m still crazy about her. I always will be.” He shook himself. “Well. Enough with the reminiscing. Let’s go get you ready for your big day shall we?”

Baxter began walking. He knew that Roarke was sloppy in love with Dallas. But he’d never heard it verbalized before. You only had to be around the two of them for five minutes to see the love between them, but he’d never heard either one of them verbalize it. I staggered him. It made Baxter believe in true love. Gave him hope that sometimes love can last a lifetime. Made him hopeful. Crimeny. How sloppy was he getting? He shook himself. “Roarke? Dallas couldn’t have done better than you.” He stopped when Roarke just looked at him. “Listen. I’m not much on this kind of shit. But hell. Dallas and I go back a long way. She got promoted to Lieutenant just after I transferred to homicide. I give her all sorts of shit about falling into the good life with you, and the money stuff. But I’ll be damned if the two of you wouldn’t still be sloppy in love if you were a pauper. She’s changed in the past two years. You’re the reason for that. She’s still the best cop I know, but you’ve made her a better person.”

“She’s always been a good person. There’s no one stronger, or more moral than Eve. But I like to think we’ve made each other better people.”

Baxter smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, you have.” He let out a breath. “Alright. Let’s get this done."

________________________________________________________________________________

Eve sat in a chair wearing one of the trillions of dresses her husband had bought her. Tugged at the slit in the leg. Crossed her legs, laid her hands in her lap.

“Stop fidgeting darling. It’s just a wedding.” Roarke took her hand.

“Yeah. I’m not good at these things. After two damn years. I’m not good at this stuff.”

Roarke brought her hand to his lips. “Ah. Yes you are. You do just fine. And this is for one of your friends. Relax. Enjoy the day. Soon we’ll be into the food and liquor portion. Will you save me a dance?”

Eve grinned at him. He looked gorgeous, she thought. Wearing a dark suit and a raw silk tie. Just gorgeous. She sighed. “I can probably do that. I probably have to dance with Baxter too don’t I?”

“Well, I’m sure he’d like that. And Feeney. And McNab. And Nick.” He grinned at her.

“Well, shit. My feet are going to be screaming in these heels.” She looked around. “The place looks pretty though. All the flowers. I like it when you do the place up for this sort of thing. At least I’ll have lots of MY sort of people around for the small talk portion.” She smiled.

He laughed, draped his arm lazily around her shoulders. “You’re so good to me.”

“And don’t you forget it ace.” She turned as the music started. “Look at Baxter up there. Geez. He’s got stars in his damn eyes. I’m happy for him.”

She watched as Baxter’s eyes lit up even father when Jenna stepped up to the end of the long aisle. Watched as she walked to him with flowers in her hands. Trina had done her sunny blonde hair in a sort of sweepy up do, with curly things falling down around her face. Eve thought she looked like a fairy princess or something. In her white dress and the flowers. She sighed and settled against Roarke to watch the show.

________________________________________________________________________________

After the vows had been exchanged, and the dinner consumed. Roarke danced with Jenna. “So, are you happy?”

“I’ve never been happier in my life. I’ve always loved him, I just couldn’t stand not being with him anymore.”

“I know I couldn’t have ever stayed apart from Eve as long as the two of you did your dance.” His eyes sparkled into hers. “I’d have beaten her senseless, then dragged her kicking and screaming if she hadn’t come willingly.”

Jenna laughed. “You’re a real brute aren’t you Roarke?” She rose on her toes, kissed his cheek. “Thanks for this. I couldn’t have dreamed of a better wedding.”

“You’re welcome. Baxter’s a good man. I mean that. Are you ready to take on a cop, and all that entails?”

She looked up; saw something dark in his wild blue eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. I know how hard it is for a cop’s family. But he’s been my cop for years now. I’ve made peace with it as best I can.”

Roarke grinned. “I call Eve ‘My Cop’. It sends Peabody over there into puddles.” He laughed. “Good. I’m glad you have a good handle on it. If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here. You’ve only to call. I’ll be glad to have another cop’s spouse to talk about it all with.”

He watched his wife walk to him over Jenna’s shoulder. “I believe we’re going to be interrupted.”

Eve glanced at Jenna, grinned. “I’m cutting in here. Go find your own husband.”

Jenna laughed. “I think I will. Get started on the wedding night portion of the festivities.” She wriggled her brows.

Eve laughed. “Yeah, well good.” She swayed into Roarke’s arms. “Hell of a party you throw, Ace. You drunk yet? I thought the plan was to get you drunk this time.”

He grinned. “No, but we’ll work on that some. I’m glad we know them. I’m glad they’re your family Eve.”

She smiled up at him. Looked around the room at them all. “Yeah. Me too.”

________________________________________________________________________________

The End.


End file.
